What If We Were Both Romeo?
by Jbs my blood-heart
Summary: u know the stories about best friends who fall n love? the usual;1-BFFs. 2-fall in love. 3-get in a huge fight. 4-kiss. 5-start dating. well there's a twist here, we're both guys. do NOT read if you're homophobic! involves gay actions! JUSTIN BIEBER LS.
1. CH1 I lied to him ,like i do everyday

CH.1

I lied to him ,like I do everyday..

CHRISTIAN'S P.O.V

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" i said whilst jumping Justin trying to wake him up. he was sleeping over ,as usual ,he always says that he does it for Caitlin ,but ends up sleeping in my room

He looked annoyed and then he suddenly started yelling "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"haha ,that was a good one!" i said whilst getting off of him

"dont you know any quieter way to wake people up?" he yelled burying his face in the pillow ,damn he was cute! "well ,Caitlin does! and she said that she've been trying to wake you up ,and from what i saw when i walked in here ,that must have been an epic fail!"

He groaned ,"what time is it?" he asked ,"10:25"

"SHIT! he screamed ,"dude! why didn't you wake me up earlier? i gotta go get ready for school! we're already late!" he screamed ,running to the bathroom ,it was saturday ,but that is not what i'm about to tell him ;)

"first of all ,i did! second of all ,uum ,yeah ,you go do that!" i said and smirked to myself ,i love playing with that cute little brain of his!

"wait a minute ,it's sunday isn't it?" he looked at me confused ,i couldnt help but smile at his cuteness! "saturday ,but that was close enough"

he smiled shaking his head and walked back to the bed ,sitting beside me. I looked at him ,he only had his boxers on ,he likes to sleep that way. even though he was sleeping in my bed ,right next to me! we try to stay as far as we can away from each other to prevent the awkwardness ,but sometimes ,after we wake up ,the awkwardness still reaches us. like right now ,when i looked at his lower body..

"dude ,i think you have some problems to solve" i said switching my eyes from him to his boner as he looked at me confused. he looked down and realized what i was talking about. "ooh shit! sorry about that! i just had a..dream and..you know" he looked really nervous ,that was cute ,and his little friend was really hard ,that was hott!

"let me guess ,about my sister?" i said ,whilst i fake smirked. that was the first thought to get in my mind ,since he was dating her..but after all ,it still could Beyonce!

"uum ,yeah ,sure" he said looking nervous..mmmmm

ok so you might start thinking that i'm gay ,for the way i'm talking about Justin. well ,i could honestly say that i'm not ,or at least i dont know ,i enjoy staring at Justin all the time ,but the idea of any other guy disgusts me. and it's not like i've been in any kind of relationship before. i never had a girlfriend nor a boyfriend. each time i look at any pretty face ,Justin's face suddenly turns to be all i could see. I actually started thinking that i might actually be in love with my best friend! but there's one thing that i'm sure of ,i am NOT going t be in a gay relationship!

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

i lied to Christian ,my best friend ,my love ,my life ,the person my heart beats for..just like i do everyday. ooh well ,it's not like i'm gonna walk up to him and be like 'hey you! smexy boy! im in love with you! wanna be my boyfriend?' nope. not a chance. not in a million years. why? cause he doesn't know that i'm gay ,neither does anybody ,except for Chaz ,he's gay as well ,but nobody else besides me knows about that. I dont think i'm ready to come out yet ,especially not to Chris ,why? cause i love him ,Chaz knows about my feelings to Chris ,but he still likes to 'have fun' with me sometimes ,i do too. But of course ,i'd still rather to 'have fun' with Chrisy ,even if it wasn't the same type of 'having fun' that i have with Chaz. just hanging around with Chris is enough for me. watching him every second with every move he makes my heart beats faster. i love his gorgeousness ,i loved his sense of humor ,i loved how he sometimes doesn't know some really simple things. it's cute ,i'm always like correcting him and teaching him some commonsense stuff. he once told me "i wonder where would i be without you!" ,i almost fainted right then and there! Chaz was there and noticed ,he started rolling on the floor laughing whilst Chris and Ryan gave him a confused look ,and i was still starstruck! thank god i got it on video! i cropped the rest of the video and saved it on my phone ,it cheers me up sometimes. i know. weird.

ooh well ,wanna know what exactly i lied to him about this time? the dream ,the smexy hott dream! it wasn't about his sister ,i dont like her that way ,even though she's my girlfriend ,in fact the ONLY reason she is because she's the closest i could ever get of Christian ,and she's like ,in love with me! so why not?

ANYWAYS! the dream was about him ,about Chris. just me and him. one room. one bed. no clothes. and sexy time! FINE! I'LL STOP LYING! Chaz was there too..that was probably the only part of that dream that was actually going to happen/had happened in real life.

But that dream was over the lines! it was possibly THE hottest gay threesome scene EVER! even though it wasn't really real.

Thinking about that dream again and rewinding it in my mind wasn't really helping in what Chrisy called 'solving problems' ,in fact ,it only made it worse.

I was still looking at my hard-on ,licking and biting my lower lip. i needed to call Chaz RIGHT NOW!

I stole a glance at Chris ,the view from his eyes wasn't any different from mine. he was staring at my boner! seriously that si only making it worse!

i couldn't help it and breathing started to get faster. ooh god! please damn my hormones?

Chris glanced over at me and then back to my super-hard boner ,he noticed my racing breaths and that it was only growing bigger.

I stole a glance at HIS lower body ,OMG! OMFG! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS? ...DAMN IT! he stood up and looked away! "I uum ,I think i better ,aah, go." he said nervously before running out of the room.

I thought about what had just happened ,for about only five seconds before rushing to my blackberry on the nightstand.

I typed at fast as i could and tried to get the letters right. i sent a message to Chaz , "BUSY?" followed by what seemed like 35 PINGs

"not really ,need some help? u know i love helping! ;) ;P" he sent back

"gosh thiss kinda an emergency! how long will it take u 2 get here?" i replied ,i just couldn't take this anymore!

"how long will it take u 2 run 2 the door?" you see ,this's one of the stuff i like about Chaz! whenever you want him/(in this case)need him ,he'll always be there for you!

I put on my clothes and ran out of the room ,down the stairs ,and out of the door. Chris's house was right next to mine ,so i didn't have any trouble getting to my house. cause i just couldn't have sex with Chaz whilst he ,Caitlin ,MY GIRLFRIEND ,and their mom are in there!

As soon as i started unlocking the door ,i found Chaz walking up the stars of the porch. He didn't live far away from us either. His house was 2 houses away from mine ,but on the other side of the street ,i could pretty much see it from my room window ,and i can also see his room window! but sadly ,it's too far for me to see what's happening inside of that room. My window also had a view to Chris's window! but he broke his window shutters and so now there're closed all the time! i'm guessing it has something to do with my bad luck -_-

Me and Chaz walked in the house ,closed the door ,and smiled sexily at each other..


	2. CH2 Crazy In Love

CH.2

Crazy in love.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

Chaz took a step closer to me ,he held me by the waist and planted one the sweetest kisses ever on my lips ,the ones that make wanna stay right there forever. nevertheless ,it was such a turn on. to be honest ANYTHING would be such a turn on for me right now!

OF COURSE!, i kissed back ,and then we started one of the hottest make out sessions ever..!

I love Chaz's kisses ,they're so passionate and full of love! they can make anybody think that we're madly in love ,even though we're not. not that we don't have ANY feelings toward each other ,we do have SOME feelings for each other! but they're NOTHING compared to the way I feel about Chris ,or Chaz feels about Ryan..yup ,i haven't told you this yet ,but Chaz has the same problem i have except that it's with Ryan. But the thing is ,Ryan never showed any kind of feelings ,or any signal for a 1 in a 1000000 chance of him being gay like Chris does sometimes (e.g.. this morning 3 the morning I'm in love with!) . He was a typical guy friend hanging out with his friends who are TRYING to act like him.

That kinda puts Chaz down sometimes ,but I'm always there to cheer him up of course. I start by trying to comfort him ,but we always end up with sex ,of course.

I mean ,can you blame us?

Me and Chaz were still in the middle of our hard-core make out session. he pushed me against the wall and pinned my hands on top of my head and then he started kissing my neck and nibbling on it.

You see ,I'm not always 'the girl' in this (kinda) relationship. we take turns ,cause you never know wether my future boyfriend would want to be 'the guy' or 'the girl' in the relationship. so we're practically practicing for the future. I like to think of it that way ,it makes me feel less guilty for fucking someone who I'm not in a steady relationship with.

I threw my head back and enjoyed myself ,as Chaz continued to kiss ,nibble ,suck ,and bite on my neck. i looked back down at him and searched for his lips ,so he leaned i again and kissed me. "let's go upstairs" i whispered to him.

Chaz carried me and i wrapped my legs around his waist ,still kissing him. he took me upstairs ,into my room ,and laid me on the bed. he got on top of me and took hi shirt off. I started kissing down his neck and to his abs. i kissed his abs a few more time before going back up to his nipples and started sucking on them ,then i flipped him over so i was on top. I kept sucking on his right nipple and he kept playing with my hair with so much lust in his eyes. i LOVED seeing him like this!

I gently bit it and he thew his head back "fuck!" he he ground on his teeth. "mmm" i hummed before kissing it one last time and then i went back to his lips and kissed 'em.

CHRISTIAN'S P.O.V

I ran out of my room ,where Justin was sitting on my bed ,TURNING ME ON! i couldn't believe that I just got a boner over JUSTIN! A GUY! i ran to the bathroom and locked the door. my head was spinning and i didn't know what to do. I've never had a boner at daytime before ,i've never seen something that caused me to have a boner before. the only times i ever get this are when i wake up sometimes in the morning ,and it only happens about once in every two weeks. well ,you can tell that I'm a very clean-minded teenage guy ,i know ,I'm one of a kind!

I started thinking of a way i can get rid of the THE STUPID HARDNESS IN MY STICK! ooh! i bet Justin knows a way! i was THIS CLOSE from running out of the bathroom and to Justin ,when i realized that there's NO WAY IN HELL I'm about to go ask him how to get rid of a boner i had BECAUSE OF HIM! i started thinking again of another way. then i remembered what Ryan said about 3 weeks ago ,he said that he saw someone on the internet saying that the best way of getting rid of a boner is to carry around a picture of Ann Widdecombe with you. That cracked me up ,but i didn't really have any pictures of here ,so i decided to just imagine some naked ,fat ,old couple in the shower. i looked down and again ,cracked up at what i saw. it was gone ,and that was definitely a trick I'm saving for the future...

I got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs ,i caught Justin running out the door ,he looked in a hurry.

"Cait ,where did Justin go?"i asked Caitlin ,who was sitting on the couch in the living room ,watching Another Cinderella Story for the millionth time..

"i don't know ,he hasn't spoke to me yet today ,in fact he barely did yesterday! Chris ,I think he's cheating on me" Caitlin looked at me with sad and almost-teary eyes

"aww Caity! he isn't! remember ,he's Justin! you're boyfriend for almost a year now! my best friend! even mom counts him as her son! there's no possible chance he is ,ok?"

"ok ,maybe you're right. and wait ,what do you mean mom counts him as her son? I'm her daughter and she counts my boyfriend as her son?" she looked at me with a shocked/disgusted face

"i mean ,that when we moved here and switched schools ,she wrote in the application form that i have 3 siblings!" i told her ,disbelieving what mom had done

"3? me ,Justin and who?" she asked confused

"Shawty"

"ooh ,mom is losing it!"

"i know ,well ,excuse me ,but i gotta call someone" I said standing up ,but then again ,I got carried away with the movie that I've watched over 6 times already ,i couldn't help it! the soundtracks of that movie were awesome!

I watched for a few more minutes before I decided that it was time to stop and go to my room to call Justin ,why would he just suddenly disappear like that? it couldn't be something that i did ,right? GOSH CHRIS! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF! YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! ugh! i hate what Justin is doing to me! i mean ,i clearly remember that i did nothing that would piss him off ,but that boy is sending me crazy ,i feel like i care way too much about him and what he thinks of me..

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

He rolled over and went back on top of me to take my pants off ,followed by my shirt ,and by now i was in my boxers only. when he took off my shirt to relieve a pouting me. "aww what's wrong ,baby?" he said before pecking my lips one more time. "you're not fair!" i pouted some more ,knowing that he knew what i meant.

"well now shouldn't you fight for fairness?" he smirked and winked at me ,i smirked back and rolled us over again. i took off his pants AND his boxers both at once. i smirked at him and intended to give him a hand-job ,after teasing him a bit ;)

i gently touched his tip with my finger ,he jumped at my touch and looked at me with those 'ooh no! don't do this to me!' eyes ,nevertheless they were still full of lust.

I started moving my pointer finger slowly all around his dick. he closed his eyes and threw his head. his arms were around my shoulders and his nails were digging through my back. it didn't hurt much though ,but that's because I knew he was trying not to hurt me. "baaaabe! pleeeaase! stop teasing me!' he squeaked ,biting his bottom lip. i loved doing this to him ,it turns me on so ,SO MUCH!

"you told me to fight for fairness.." i said coldly smirking at him

"but now you're the one being unfair!" he looked at me with his lusty-eyes ,his breath started racing ,and I started to bite on his neck ,and licking his nipples.

right before he breaks down ,my phone rang. way to ruin the moment -_-

i looked at the called ID ,Chris. i picked it up quickly ,

"hey ,sup?" i said holding the phone up to my ear ,i bet i sounded weird ,after all ,I was still fore-playing with Chaz..

"uum ,Justin ,i just aah ,called to ask you ,uum ,why did you suddenly leave without a warning?" he asked nervously ,and by this time i had stopped teasing Chaz ,he smirked at me and took off my boxers. i knew what was coming!

"uum uuh ,i jus-" Justin started to give me a hand-job ,really ,really slowly. Damn it.

"are you mad at me?" he interrupted me

"no! of course not! why would i be?" i answered him quickly before closing my eyes throwing my head back and grinding on my teeth ,Chaz has just started giving me one of the best blow jobs ever!

"i don't know ,it's just that ,uum ,nevermind!" what in the world what make him so nervous? me?

Chaz was teasing me and he bit the head of my dick gently ,i was about to lose it!

"DAMN! FUCK IT! AAH YES!" i yelled ,oops!

"Justin ,what the hell? are you having sex or something?" Christian asked ,i couldn't recognize wether his tune was sad ,pissed off ,shocked ,or upset. i hoped it was only confused..

"no! i just uum ,fuck! CHA-" i was THIS CLOSE from screaming Chaz's name ,but he put his hand on my mouth shutting me up

"were you just about to say Chaz?" he asked ,again ,oops!

"uum ,yeah ,cause ,uum ,me and Chaz are playing video games at mine" i lied ,again

"ooh ,cool ,wait can I join you guys?" Chris asked with a relieved and exited tune ,mmm ,is it because I'm dating his sister?

"NO!" i yelled answering ,"uum i mean ,aah we were just about to get ready to leave ,go..somewhere..get..something...to ,uum ,eat or ,something" i answered nervously

"ooh ,i see ,well ,uuum ,can I join you?" he asked in a sort off disappointed ,somehow questionary tune

"uum sure ,we'll be in front of you house in a few ,can you call Ryan too?" I answered Chris ,"sure ,see ya" ,i felt kinda sorry for him ,i don't know why ,but the way he asked if he could join us ,it made me wanna kiss him. Chaz heard when i told Chris that we'll be in front of his house to get him so we can go somewhere and eat ,he sighed and started to put his clothes on, that's why I asked Chris to ask Ryan to come ,seeing Ryan would cheer Chaz up.

I knew that i turned him on way too much ,and he was really looking forward to it ,but it was either disappointing Christian or Chaz. I LOVED Chaz ,but i was IN LOVE with Chris. the two of them are sending me crazy. crazy in love.


	3. CH3 Confessions x Happy moments

CH.3

Confessions x Happy moments

"Chaz?" i called him ,with a worried tune after putting back my clothes. i was wearing a wife-beater and light blue jeans

"yes?" he answered after sitting back on the bed ,fully dressed ,in a wife beater as well ,but a darker jeans than mine. i went and sat beside him

"you're not mad at me ,are you?" i asked him with one of the most worried face expressions i could make

he sighed ,"no ,of course I'm not! it's just that ,couldn't you tell him that we are busy?" he looked at me with the sad 'why?' eyes

"Baby ,he really sounded like he was up for it! i already told him that he can't come play video games with us ,he'd suspect something if i told him that he can't come with us there too" i tried to explain to him ,i didn't want him to feel any kind of angriness or sadness because of me. as I said before ,i do _love_ him.

he got closer to me and pecked my lips. he was still close ,and i can feel his warm breath on my lips. it made me feel safe ,i loved that moment. He looked like he wanted to say something ,he opened his mouth ,and closed it again. nothing came out of it. he looked down and sighed.

"baby ,something wrong? do you wanna tell me something?" i got my head lower trying to look at his face ,"no ,it's just that-" and he stopped for a second ,"nevermind" he shook his head and was about to stand up ,but i pulled him back by his arm. "no! tell me!"

"Justin ,it will ruin everything! i can't!" he said with a shaky voice

"nothing will get ruined! just ,please ,tell me what's wrong!" i begged him ,with a sorta yelling voice ,i wasn't mad ,I just really wanted to know what was bothering him that much. and neither was he mad ,but he looked really nervous and..sorta worried and afraid.

"i can't!" he yelled ,i saw a tear streaming down his face ,and he ducked his head again. i quickly wrapped my arms around him and held him closer. i just wanted to calm him down a bit ,and probably calm myself down a bit as well. he rested his head on my shoulder and i felt another tear landing on my shoulder. i held him closer and tighter as he started to cry. i couldn't help the tear that escaped my eyes. i didn't know why was i crying ,but from the way he was ,i sensed something wrong.

I waited 'til he started to calm down a bit and i whispered in his ear ,"baby ,you don't have to tell me anymore ,ok? as long as it's not something harming you or,,,something that you might need some help with ,then you don't have to tell me if you don't want to ,ok? just ,don't cry ,i hate seeing you like this" by now ,my voice was shaky as well ,he was slowly breaking my heart. this was one of the very few moments that Christian wasn't on my mind ,all i could think about right now was Chaz and whatever was bothering him.

"but i do" Chaz said ,he wasn't crying much anymore ,but his voice was way too shaky and i noticed he had some trouble breathing after all the crying

"you do what?" i asked rubbing his back

"i do want to tell you"

"you sure?"

"yes"

"then ,tell me. i mean ,if you're ready right now" i was dying to what was bothering him this much. i just wanted the words to come flying out his mouth right now!

"i-" he stopped again and took a deep breath. he buried his head in my neck before speaking again ,"Justin i love you"...and here it goes ,the words flew out of his mouth.

CHRISTIAN'S P.O.V

after I called Justin ,the first thought to break my mind was is that i should look perfect today. for Justin. i didn't know why ,but i really wanted to.

But first ,i had to call Ryan ,"hey man" he said ,picking up

"hey! listen ,Justin ,Chaz and I are going somewhere to eat something ,wanna come?"

"sure ,when?"

"just get ready and come to my house ,we're all meeting here"

"sure man ,I'm out the door" he said and hang up the phone.

Ryan lived right next to Chaz ,so it was the house in front of the house right next to Justin's from the left side. mine was on Justin's right side ,and Chaz's was on Ryan's right as well. i know ,pretty messed up.

after i called Ryan ,I walked up to my closet and picked out a plain purple t-shirt and a white jeans with a purple supra shoes ,just like Justin's. ( . )

i got dressed ,fixed my hair and waited for the guys. a few minutes later i heard the door bell ringing and i ran to it. i fixed my hair and straitened my shirt ,in case it was Justin. i opened the door and saw Ryan standing there ,"hey man come in"

"thanks ,hey aren't chaz and Justin here yet?" Ryan asked ,both of us were walking up the stairs and to my room. mom was still asleep ,she has a nighttime job and needs to sleep well in the morning. Caitlin has taken out Shawty for a walk ,she've been going out for walks a lot these days ,probably trying to keep Justin off her mind ,their relationship wasn't at it's best right now.

We both sat on the bed ,"no ,i don't know what's taking them too long ,i'll call Justin again" i got my phone ,Justin was in my speed dial ,of course! I called him and waited for him to pick up ,"hey" Justin greeted

"hey ,dude what's taking you guys so long?"

"nothing ,it's just that ,uum mom is out and told me not to get out of the house until the washer stops so i can move what's in it to the dryer first" he said nervously

"ooh ,i see ,so should Ryan and I come to yours and wait there with you guys?"

"no you can't! uum ,my mom just cleaned up everything before she left ,if anything is not sparkling when she comes back she'd kill me!"

"sure ,whatever ,bye" i said blankly ,it's like the two of them are blocking us!

"bye" he said with a sprinkle of sadness in his voice

"he said they have to wait for the washer to stop before coming" i told Ryan without even looking at him

"ooh ,ok then" Ryan seemed like he was thinking about something ,i'd wonder what that is ,but right now i have something else in mind. what Justin was doing to me was something...weird. i don't know what is it or why is it happening to me ,but i sure wish i can find out. and I think maybe Ryan could help me.

I decided to tell Ryan about the whole thing ,and see what he has to say about it. Ryan was my best friend ,i shouldn't be afraid of telling him anything ,right?

"hey Ryan?" i said finally turning my face to look at him after i called him

"yeah?" he answered

"can i tell you something? it's top secret but i really need some help ,i have no idea what to do!" i was starting to get nervous ,what am I gonna tell him ,i have a crush on Justin? ok you know what! I'm just gonna tell him the whole story ,and let him conclude the rest!

"of course! Chris I'm your best friend ,you can tell me anything!" he sat up and looked at me ,waiting for what i was going to say. i gave him a warm smile.

"listen ,i know that ,it might freak you out a bit ,but ,i've been getting this really weird feelings..for the wrong person" ,he looked at me with the 'aha ,I'm still confused ,go on' kinda look

"I've..been getting ,the wrong kinda feelings for the wrong..gender" i was terrified by this moment ,what if he didn't accept me? what if he told anybody? wait ,am i ,like ,coming out? but I'm not gay! no! I'm not! i don't want to be gay!

I couldn't read Ryan's face expression ,he looked shocked ,but at the same time ,he wasn't 'freaking out' as I thought

"you know that's ,that's totally ok! i mean,it's fine! it's not ,you know..wrong or something ,to be gay! i mean ,you shouldn't be afraid ,it's totally fine!" he looked really nervous ,i was waiting for him to stop so I can tell him the other half of the story

"I'm not..done yet" i said looking at his direction ,but slowly closed my eyes getting ready to tell him that i think that I'm in love with my best friend..

I told him the whole story ,about that morning ,about how Justin has been acting weird lately ,about how Caitlin and how she thinks he's cheating on her. I told him every single thing that has anything to do with Justin or myself. as i was talking I noticed that Ryan has calmed down a bit now ,and he's looking at me as if i was just telling him a normal ,everyday story. that comforted me ,cause i knew he was fine with it all. he didn't hate me for it ,he didn't judge me either ,he just listened. listened and cared.

"i don't know what it all means ,i don't even know if it all has a meaning. I'm lost ,i don't know what to do. it's just ,all happening so fast" a tear streamed down my face with the word 'meaning' ,and i was sobbing by the time i reached 'happening' .

Ryan hugged me tight and rubbed my back. "shh" he whispered in my ear trying to calm me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"why me? why is it all happening to me only?" i sobbed. Ryan pulled me on his lap and I buried my head in chest ,crying and sobbing. He continued to rub my back the whole time and 'shh'ed me every once in a while. i felt warm and safe in his arms ,i didn't want to let him go. he got Justin off my mind ,but for some reason i couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Christian ,life isn't easy all the time. if you're suffering now then be sure it will all turn out to be great at the end ,the more you suffer the more happy you'll feel later. but please ,stop crying ,for me?" he whispered in my ear. and i found myself immediately relaxed. i stopped crying and pulled back a bit ,there was only about ten centimeters between the two of us. i couldn't help but stare into his eyes ,they were beautiful. he was staring back. i didn't know what was happening ,but i felt myself leaning in. and so did he.

The second his lips touched mine ,i almost fainted. i've never felt anything like this before. it's sending me crazy and I feel like i can't feel anymore! I couldn't believe that I was kissing RYAN! but i suddenly found myself pulling him closer to me deepening the kiss. and i could feel him wrapping his arms around my waist doing the same. it was a moment i'd never forget.

we both pulled back ,our foreheads on each other staring in each other's eyes and breathing heavily. i could see everything he's thinking throw his eyes. he was wondering what had just happened. just like me.

after a few seconds ,i looked down ,my forehead still touching his. I felt him lifting my chin up and kissing me again. i smiled through the kiss ,i felt him smiling as well. this's what i call a happy moment .

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

I knew exactly what he meant by 'i _love_ you' ,he didn't mean 'i _like_ you' ,or 'i think I'm _falling_ for you' like it was between the two of us before. he means 'i _love_ you' as in ,the same way i feel about Christian. and Chaz feels ,or at least used to feel about Ryan. wait ,does he _love_ both of us now? cause i mean ,i think i _love_ both of Chris _and_ Chaz..


	4. CH4 you know you love me

CH.4

"you know you love me"

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

i hugged him closer ,he was still crying on my shoulder. "Chaz ,i-I love you too" i whispered in his ear

"no Justin! i love you as in ,I'm in love with you!" he sobbed yelling

"i know Chaz ,and I'm in love with you.." i started playing with his hair with a hand and rubbing his back with the other. he stopped crying ,but i could still feel his rapid breath. "yo-you do? i though you loved Christian?" he asked still in my arms

"i don't know ,when i think about him ,i do love him ,but when i think about you ,i love you as well" he started pulling away slowly ,"it's kinda the same with me ,i still love Ryan"

my phone rang ,it was Christian ,he asked me what was taking us too long ,i told him that i had to stay 'til the washer stopped ,i think I'm becoming a professional liar.

after i hang up i looked at Chaz ,"so we both love each other" i said ,we were both just sitting there in front of each other talking

"and we both love two other different guys as well ,guys that we can't have" he said switching his eyes from me to the floor

"but we can have each other" i gave him a warm smile ,he smiled back ,we both leaned in and kissed.

I've never loved Chaz this much ,but since I woke up this morning and it's like every second i'd love him more and more. but the same was happening about Christian. right now ,i just really wish i could be in Japan or Saudi Arabia or something. away from all the drama. plus i heard they have heated toilets in Japan! and i could just spend a day in the bathroom!

Chaz and I pulled away a bit ,we both chuckled and kissed again ,why? I don't know..

we both just sat there kissing for a while. not those horny sloppy kisses ,just some sweet and loving ones . he pulled me on his lap but never breaking the kiss. i wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"i hate how cute you are" i whispered smiling before kissing him again.

"you know you love me" he smirked and and winked at me. that line gave me an idea of a song. yeah ,i write songs ,but i don't think I'm a good singer anyways ,i mean ,i never even sang in front of anybody before! anyways ,i'll save that line 'til later.

"whatever" i chuckled. "don't you think we should go now?" i asked and then of course ,we kissed again.

"ugh ,fine! let's go." he said ,kissed me one last time and i got off of him.

We both walked downstairs ,i was about to open the front door and walk out but he grabbed my arm ,"come'n ,i won't be able to kiss you 'til god knows when ,just a few more?" he pouted ,i chuckled at him and kissed him again. and suddenly ,i thought of it..

"Chaz ,will you go steady with me?" i asked him whispering after a few kisses ,he smiled from ear to ear ,"go steady? who are ,grandpa?" ,he said jokingly

"Chaz! stop quoting Wizards Of Waverly Place!" i said ,my eyes closed and giving him the 'angry' face. of course i wasn't really angry ,but hey! can't i joke around with my future boyfriend?

"yes Justin ,i'll go "steady" with you" he said giggling with air quotes with the word 'steady'

ok i take what i said a few seconds ago back! he isn't my future boyfriend ,HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! I FINALLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! CHAZ IS MY FIRST BOYFRIEND! EVER! yes i had sex but i never had a boyfriend before ,what's your problem?

i smiled and kissed him again for about 2 or 3 minutes

"let's go!' i said smiling and opening the door before walking out

just a few steps on the sidewalk and we see Caitlin walking toward us with Shawty..ooh great! my girlfriend and my secret boyfriend along with me and a dog. but a really cute one may I add!

"heeyyy babe!" i said nervously

"Justyyy! i missed you so much! it's like ,you're spending every night at our house but i never even get to see you!" she said pouting with a sad voice

"aww baby I'm really sorry ,it's just ,you know ,I'm kinda..busy.." i said ,even i didn't believe myself

"fine ,whatever" she said disbelieving and obviously suspecting something. i knew i cant keep on doing this forever ,but i can't break up with her. Christian would never forgive me for breaking his sister's heart..

She walked away and to her house ,we stayed still where we were and let her almost reach her house first so she wouldn't hear us

"do you think she suspected something?" Chaz asked me after she walked away

"i know she did ,but she would never guess that it involves you.." i said still looking at Caitlin who has just entered the house and then we started walking to her house as well

CHRISTIAN'S P.O.V

we were still kissing..my second kiss ever..

"you know ,you just stole my first _and_ my second kiss!" i said after breaking the kiss

"i didn't steal it! you gave it to me!" he yelled back defensively smiling

"you stole it. period." i said coldly still sitting on his lap

"no! you leaned in and kissed me! i kissed you back. period!" he said giggling

i pouted as though saying 'you're telling me I'm wrong?'

"yeah! that's what you're good at! don't you know how to use your lips in something more useful?" he smirked and winked at me ,i chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

his arms were still wrapped around my waist but my hands were on his chest feeling his abs while kissing him over and over again. he licked my lips asking for an entrance ,i opened my mouth for him and at the exactly same second his tongue was in my mouth and had finished exploring every little part of it. the kisses started to get more sloppier every second. but i loved it.

we heard the front door getting slammed ,it was either Justin and Chaz ,or Caitlin. either way we had to stop and I had to get off Ryan's lap.

"ugh! i hate this! why is _my_ Justin keeping things away from me? am I the only one who's trying to put some effort in this relationship!" Caitlin screamed from downstairs. I'm guessing they met and talked..

She bursted through my door ,crossed her arms with a pouting face ,"why doesn't Justin love me anymore?" she looked at me as if i knew the answer..i have no idea about my own feelings ,not mentioning Justin's!

"uum ,i-" i was about to say something ,anything! but we heard the front door getting shut again ,followed by Justin yelling "we're here!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes and walked out ,we heard her room door getting slammed forcefully. i bet it's her 'time of the month' ,or maybe she's just suspecting that her boyfriend is cheating on her..hmmm..i wonder ,i wonder..!

"so ,what do you wanna do now?" Ryan smirked and winked at me

"i'd kiss you! ,but I'm not feeling like it" i said smirking teasingly at him. cause I'm stupid! i knew Caitlin ,Justin and Chaz were in house ,the door is wide open and i still said it. what happened? nothing ,except that Justin and Chaz walked in on me saying that!

Both of their eyes widened and they were staring at me ,occasionally switching their eyes to Ryan ,who was just sitting there with the 'ooh no!' face. oops?

"uum ,why are we still sitting here? we're already late! LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" i yelled motioning for everybody to get out ,phew! that was CLOSE!

we all got into Justin's car that was parked in front of my house. Of course ,Justin was driving ,Chaz ran to the passenger seat and Ryan and I got in the back.

"so ,where do you guys wanna go?" Justin asked turning on the engine and looking at us using the rear view mirror

"Starbucks? McDonald's?" i suggested

"Mc" ryan and Chaz said at the same time ,"McDonald's it is then" Justin said as he started driving to the nearest Mc.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

a few minutes later we reached McDonald's and walked in ,Chaz and Christian ordered 2 hotcakes with bacon while me and Ryan ordered 2 big breakfasts (a/n yeah i know the whole McDonald's menu :P)

we sat in a booth me and Chaz beside each other ,and Ryan and Christian in front of us. A few minutes later we got the food and started eating ,"damn! I'm full! who wants the rest?" Chaz said sitting back and pushing the plate away from himself

"all what you left is bacon!" i told him

"yeah well you know i don't eat any kind of pork or pigs! i mean ,they eat shit! they're disgusting!"

Christian was about to eat a piece from the the bacon in his own plate ,but dropped it. "dude! each time I eat bacon i try to keep that off my mind ,and you're not helping!" Chris yelled at Chaz

"come'n! it's just bacon! at least try it Chaz!" i told him

"no!' he refused

"ooh you will!" i 'threatened' him

i took a piece of his bacon in my mouth not chewing it or swallowing ,and then I yelled pointing to the window behind our booth "oh my god! is that Britney Spears?" Ryan ,Christian ,and Chaz looked outside searching for Britney ,I turned Chaz's face to me and french kissed him ,moving the piece of bacon to his mouth before pulling back. he quickly chew it and swallowed and looked at me ,"you're _disgusting_!" he whispered to me ,"you know you love me" i smirked and winked at him before the guys looked back at us.


	5. CH5 Chaz Owes Me A Big One!

CH.5

Chaz Owes Me A Big One!

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

we finished our breakfast and the guys decided to get some extra drinks and ice cream. but I just didn't feel like it.

the guys finished their ice creams and suddenly they're really hyper ,like a bunch of drunk people. in fact ,they decided to act as if what they were drinking was alcohol instead of what it really is ,diet coke.

"Justin ,i think you're gonna have to drive ,cause for some reason there's two of you! and two Chazes as well ,and two Chrises ,ooh look! there's more drinks for meeeeeeee!" Ryan said trying to act drunk

"who said i wasn't going to anyway!" i answered

"yo! let's go to the car and blast some music!" Chaz almost yelled ,and of course Christian and Ryan agreed

"hey let's not go home! just drive around for a while 'til we find a place we like!" Chris yelled ,and again ,Ryan and Chaz agreed

we got into the car and immediately Chaz started playing some music on his iphone after connecting it with the car speakers. Sexy Bitch started playing and i can feel the whole car jumping up and down with the music ,the guys started dancing and singing along screaming out the lyrics

"come'n Justin! live your life! have fun! sing with us!" Chaz yelled at me

"no! I'm driving and i don't want what happened last time to happen again!"

i don't usually like to talk or even think about 'what happened last time' ,but ooh well ,you guys need to know.

My dad and Erin ,my step mother ,once had a huge fight ,but they made up and my dad decided to take her out to dinner in the most fancy restaurant in the city as an apology after he realized that he was wrong. They asked me and my mom to babysit Jazmyn ,but they still had to take Jaxon with them ,he was still too young to be left with out his mother for a long while. but my mom had to work that night and i was left to take care of her.

But at that same night was Beyonce's last concert in town and i wasn't about to miss that! so me and the guys made a plan and I decided to drive Jazmyn to one of my friends' house ,his sister worked at a daycare and knew very well how to take care of kids. on our way there ,we were blasting music and singing and dancing along with it just like the guys are doing right now, but last time i was doing the same with them. i wasn't focusing on anything but the music and the concert. until it happened. i wasn't looking around me ,i just crossed the street and a car came rushing from our right side and crashed right into us. our car flipped twice and landed on it's wheels again. i was in the biggest shock of my life ,i didn't know what had just happened and i had no idea if there were any injuries. for a second i had a feeling in my heart that i was the only one who survived. i panicked and looked to my right ,Ryan was sitting there ,i saw him trying to protect his head with his arms and he put them down when he noticed that the car had stopped moving.

Another thought crossed my mind ,Jazmyn. I didn't even put her in her car seat ,I didn't have any kids car seats! i quickly looked to the back seats and I noticed that everyone was almost ok ,except for Jazmyn. she was unconscious. "JAMZMYN!" I screamed ,Chris was sitting next to her and noticed that she wasn't awake. "ooh my god!" he yelled and held her in his arms. "she's alive! but somebody call 911!" he yelled suddenly I looked out the car and noticed so many people rushing to our car. the dude from the other car wasn't injured at all. he ran out of his car and rushed to us. some people called 911 and then helped us out. after exactly 2 minutes an ambulance arrived ,the guys and I all got in the ambulance ,and I carried Jazmyn in my own arms. they started to check up on her until we reached the hospital.

They checked on all of us ,and did some x-rays. i noticed that Chris had some blood on his head the second we walked in the hospital. apparently ,he hit his head ,although it did bleed ,but they said that it was nothing really serious. Chaz broke an arm ,and i knew that i broke my right foot even before we got here. it was ok when the car crashed and flipped. but i couldn't get out of the car when i tried to. the car breaks were broken and my foot was stuck under it. I just wanted to go and check on Jazmyn and i had to pull my foot out somehow ,even if it meant that i have to break it.

Jazmyn was still in the room they rushed her in the second we got here ,we were stupid enough to let her sit by the window ,when i saw her she was covered with blood cause the window shattered and all the little glass pieces landed on her. i knew her case was serious. and i blamed it all on myself. i don't know what exactly happened to her ,cause when my dad and her mom got here the doctors stopped telling me anything and they only told them. dad didn't want me to know so i wouldn't freak out. but i knew one thing ,that she almost died. my little sister ,_my_ _Jazmyn_ ,almost died and it's all because of me.

Of course i was grounded for almost 3 months ,i thought that i deserved more ,but my parents thought that what had already happened to me and my car and the shock i was in should be enough.

Anyways ,back to present. Chaz looked at me ,"dude! that was almost a year ago! just forget about it already ok?" ,"no Chaz! I almost killed my sister once and who knows if it happens again I might as well lost my best friends or even my boyfrie-" and i stopped ,Chris and Ryan suddenly turned their heads and looked at me and Chaz's eyes widened. i need to change the subject. "Chaz! go to the back with them and you all get crazy back there!" i said pulling to the side of the road, Chaz got out and went to the back. he was by the right window ,Ryan in the middle ,and Chris by the left window. "NOW! let's get crazy!" Chaz screamed and they all started acting drunk again. the song was over and Waka Waka started playing next.

CHRISTIAN'S P.O.V

i couldn't help but try to dance like Shakira ,Ryan and Chaz were laughing so hard at me but i couldn't care less. i was having a blast! Ryan started to lip sync with the song and I was still dancing but Chaz couldn't do anything but to laugh. i can hear Justin laughing and giggling the whole time ,and let me tell you ,he sounded super cute!

me and Ryan both demanded Chaz to try and lip sync and dance at the same time when the african girl's part started ,and it was hilarious!

As soon as the song was over ,I Kissed A Girl was on. i immediately looked at Ryan and he looked back at me. that song is almost like what happened between me and Ryan ,except that we weren't drunk and we're both guys instead of girls. we starred at each other for a while ,until Chaz started looking weird at us. I wanted to change the subject or whatever! "dude! change that song!" i yelled at Chaz

"fine! jeez! what are you gay or something?" Chaz said sarcastically

"no of course not!" i answered quickly. maybe i was too fast.. Chaz starred at me weirdly as if saying 'dude what's wrong with you?' ,and so did Justin through the rear view mirror

"i mean ,i just don't like it! change it already!" i yelled back defensively ,Ryan had a worried look on his face the whole time and that's how i felt in the inside!

CHAZ'S P.O.V (a/n i know i don't do this much but ooh well ,i need to do it now!)

i just had to say it! i just had to! I've been suspecting something the whole day long and his reaction just proved it to me! ooh my god i think Chris is gay! Justin will be so happy to hear it! but wait ,what? Justin is my boyfriend! this can't be happening! I don't wanna lose Justin! he's mine! i hope Chris already has a boyfriend ,which reminds me ,why was he sharing those looks with Ryan the whole day? OMG! RYAN IS CHRIS'S BOYFRIEND! i mean ,what me and Justin heard him say to Ryan this morning when we walked in on them! how they look at each other every 2 minutes or when we say the word 'gay' or something! plus i could swear that i saw Ryan winking at Chris while we were in McDonald's! i didn't really pay it much attention then ,but now..oh my god! i gotta talk to them!

i had an idea ,it wasn't exactly about 'talking' with them ,but it was a way to figure out if Ryan was really gay for Chris or not. but there was a problem ,if it didn't turn out the exact way i planned ,then I'm dead.

First i needed to get rid of Chris ,well ,not 'get rid' of him! just ,try to make him go to the passenger seat or something. don't worry! i've got it *wink wink!*

for the sake of 'getting rid' of Chris ,i started swaying with every turn .laying ,and pushing down of Ryan ,who ends up doing the same to Chris ,but with double the power and the weight. Christian was getting smashed more each time and kept begging us to stop ,but Ryan thought it was hilarious as well and didn't stop ,in fact he started doing it himself and helping me with 'smashing' Chris. gotta admit, it was the most fun i've ever had in a car ,but for me fun was not the point of doing it.

"fine! damn it! don't stop! Justin pull up somewhere!" Christian yelled the second we got off him after a turn ,Ryan and I were laughing heartily ,and so was Justin

"you're not gonna walk all the way home are you?" Justin asked sarcastically between laughters

"no i just wanna go to the front now stop the car!" Chris yelled back as we started to 'smash' him again ,but he opened the door after Justin pulled up to the side of the road for the second time today and he got away from us. i knew he hated this 'smashing' joke ,i've done it to him before and he almost killed me that night!

anyways ,after Chris got to the front ,me and Ryan stopped our little 'smashing' game and just started to move up and down a bit with the music ,Usher's Yeah! was on now ,it's a bit old ,but i still love it. anyways ,i had to start with the second stage of my plan sometime soon ,i just didn't know how to start.

suddenly ,Ryan made it much easier for me. he moved to sit by the left side window where Christian was sitting before, and he put his legs up on my lap. i looked at it for a few seconds as in 'what the heck are these doing here' but you know ,with that blank face. then i smirked to myself. this is going to be _fun_.

Ryan was still looking at me with that smile/smirk waiting for my reaction. i smirked back at him and put my hand on his leg and started moving it up and down. he was wearing a black basketball trunk switch made him look so hot! i know that I'm with Justin and I shouldn't be doing this ,or thinking like that ,but I'm doing it for the sake of _knowledge_! i need to _know_ wether he really is gay or not!

he looked down at my hand and his smirk disappeared ,he then had that confused/worried face on , he looked back up at me and i was still smirking at him. i started going higher and higher until i reached his thighs, but i had to push his legs down to continue, and so i started pushing them off my lap but never pulling my hands away from him ,he sat up normally and starred at my hand again as i got closer to him and started rubbing his right thigh with my left hand. i saw him biting his lower lip and i started to get even closer to his 'area'. he bit down harder on his lips and looked up at me with the 'please continue!' eyes and i noticed his rapid breath. i smirked at him again and i switched my hands so now i started using my right hand instead.

I looked to the front and noticed that Justin and Christian were in a deep, deep conversation and totally forgot about us. i bet Ryan totally forgot about them as well.

I noticed that Ryan was really hungry for more ,and because I'm so damn in love with him ,i couldn't stand _not_ giving him more.

i got my face closer to his shoulder and neck but i didn't even kiss him or anything ,i just started breathing softly on it and i noticed that his 'little buddy' was liking it as well. i smirked at him and got me hand closer to it until i touched it. he closed his eyes and bit harder on his lips, and i heard a small moan escaping his mouth as i just laid my hand there on his bulge. he threw his head back and I took the chance to kiss his neck, i started rubbing his dick and i felt him getting harder and harder by the second. i heard another moan escaping him but this one was a bit louder, so i turned the music even louder preparing for what's coming..

i kept on kissing, licking, nibbling, and sucking on his neck that i even got myself turned on. i started rubbing him even harder and faster , and his breath was getting faster by the second. many small moans were escaping his mouth. and it was just like music to my ears.

i started kissing up his jaw line and i stopped when i reached his lips. i looked in his eyes, and i noticed that they were full with lust and just wanted more. he looked down at my lips and licked his own. then he looked at my eyes again just waiting for me to kiss him. i was still rubbing him and i can tell he loves it.

i got closer and closer to his face until our lips touched, but i did not kiss him. i just brushed my lips against his seductively. he tried pushing his lips closer attempting to kiss me, but i just pulled away and sat back where i was sitting before and acted as if nothing has just happened.

Ryan was shocked and still hungry for it. he kept starring at me weirdly.

"ooh ,we're home?" i said confused.

"yeah ,i noticed that there's nowhere you guys actually wanted to 'like'" Justin said pulling up in Christian's driveway.

RYAN'S P.O.V (a/n i don't do Ryan's p.o.v a lot either but i had to do it now. _This is when the whole scene in the car between Ryan and Chaz was happening and what's after!_)

Christian went to the front. great. no more rubbing my body against his while playing Chaz's little 'smashing' game. but i gotta admit i was having so much fun and i couldn't stop laughing. this was one of the best blasts of my life! and i was enjoying every second of it.

But of course ,there's a positive point of Christian switching to the passenger seat, more space for me! yaaaay! I put my back against the door and put my legs up on Chaz's lap. he looked at my feet with a completely blank face, which made me laugh. that blank face of his was really cute! and NO! I DO NOT LIKE CHAZ! i've never really 'liked' him as more than a friend or a best friend, but i did always think that he's really 'cute' and hott! you know, it's just like when a girl looks at her best friend all dressed up and ready to party and goes like "you look hot! you're really pretty! i wish i was half as beautiful as you!", but the difference is that, i can't really go and tell him that.

Chaz put his hands on my leg, he starts rubbing up and down, and i have no idea what's happening..!

he pushes my legs down and now I'm sitting up straight and he's rubbing my thigh. i wish i could push his hands away and make him stop, but i just can't. he knows how to work his way on me and i just can't resist. it feels !

He started rubbing my dick, the second he touched it i couldn't help the moan escaping from my mouth. no matter how hard i tried to just keep it in, his touch was too magical and amazing, and i just wanted more. scratch that! i _needed_ more!

he's still rubbing me while kissing and working his way on my neck, that guy really knows how to turn me on and just make me surrender myself to him.

he started to kiss his way up to my lips, and i was hungry for his. i wanted to kiss him so badly that i wouldn't mind attacking him like a ninja right now and kill him with kisses!

his lips finally reaches mine, he brushes our lips against each other and...pulls away? WTF? NOOOO!

Chaz says something, and i couldn't even listen what he's saying, but i know he wasn't even talking to me. i suddenly feel the car stop, I look out the window and notice that we arrived at Christian's house. great! this's just great! how am I supposed to get out of the car with a boner like this one right here? Chaz awes me one! a BIG one!


	6. CH6 Ryry, are you ok?

CH.6

"Ryry, are you ok?"

STILL RYAN'S P.O.V

i didn't know what to do, but anyway , i had to let the guys get out of the car first. but then i had an idea, and i opened the car door without getting out

"uuuuh Justin, can you just give me the car keys?" I asked Justin acting as if I was searching for something on the car floor

"uum, why?" Justin asked confused

"uum, i think I lost something, i need to search for it. but you guys go inside! I'll join you when i find it"

"uum sure, here you go" Justin gave me the car keys and walked in the house with Christian. but Chaz didn't go anywhere yet..

he smirked at me. he knew i didn't lose anything. he knew it's his fault. but he doesn't exactly seem to be feeling 'guilty'.

I looked at him with the (-.-) face and he chuckled walking closer to me

"why did you do that?" i asked him still giving him the same face

"why, did you like it?" he asked smirking. by now he was standing in front of me, the car door still open, and he was resting a hand on it.

"i asked you first" i told him, showing him that I wasn't really happy with him

"actually, let me rephrase my last question, _why did you_ like it?" Chaz asked me as if he knew the answer but was just waiting for me to say it. does he think I'm gay? is that what he wants me to say? but I'm not gay! i mean, i did make out with Christian this morning, and, i really did enjoy what Chaz was doing to me in the car, and, wow. i think i really am gay! could I be?

I mean, is it even possible? i've always liked girls, dated girls, and thought and still think that they're smexy! and i never dated a boy before! but..I'm not sure if i haven't really ever 'liked' a boy or 'thought a boy is smexy!'..

"wh-who said i did?" I asked Chaz with a shaky voice and a worried face.

"uum, you're little friend down there did! and, is still..saying it" Chaz said starring at my 'area'. i looked down and noticed that i still have a boner. god damn it. getting rid of it isn't going to be as easy as i thought it would be.

Chaz looked up at my face again and smirked. "let me help you finding whatever you 'lost'" he said, air-quoting when he said 'lost'.

Chaz got closer and bended down a bit, as if he was really looking for something on the floor. right under my legs. perfect. he looked up at me and smirked again before getting in the car and closing the door. but, he sat on the floor..right _between_ my legs. again, this is just...perfect! perfection! yaay...not! -_-

he started moving his hand on my thigh, and my boner was just getting harder again.

"Ch-Chaz wh-what are you doing?" i asked with a really shaky voice

"shh, don't worry" he whispered to me getting closer to my face. he kissed my neck softly then whispered in left ear, "just relax ,ok?". his warm breath on my neck just really turned me even more on!

He went down again and moved his hand up and closer to my 'area' before he actually unzipped my pants. i bit my lip as hard as i can as i watched him undo it. the second my pants were completely undone, my dick suddenly popped out and Chaz smiled/smirked to himself.

He started giving my a hand-job through my boxers and moaned loudly ,"shit!" i moaned and I watched Chaz's smirk grow bigger and bigger. juuust like my boner..

about a minute later, Chaz stopped and and started moving my boxers off my dick. this is it. he got his face closer to it slowly, i knew he was about to give me a blow-job. and everything before he started was going in slow motion, but i wished it was just pass in full speed and come to the part when he starts sending me to heaven!

I can feel my heart racing in my chest, my rapid breath, the sweat getting formed on my skin. I wanted him to do me already! i could beg, but i wouldn't.

Chaz held me in his right hand and i shut my eyes, bit my lips even harder and threw my head back. he started teasing me and just kissed the tip of it. damn you Chaz, damn you!

he stopped kissing and licked the tip, which sent me even crazier. "fuck! just suck it already!" i moaned

he smirked and started backing away slowly. but he wasn't gonna get away this time. i grabbed his head and pulled him closer, and he just sucked my dick and gave me the best blow-job ever!

"aah! fuck, yesss!" i moaned/yelled. "dammit! I'm gonna cum!" i said through my teeth, Chaz started going even faster and faster until i came in his mouth. he swallowed it all, fixed my boxers, and zipped my pants.

"now, after we got that over with ,think of a naked old lady" Chaz said as he sat beside me, i did and made a disgusted face. "look down" Chaz said and again i did. it's gone! the boner was gone! :D!

"ok, so i'll ask you again, and this time don't even think about saying that you didn't enjoy it." Chaz demanded. "why did you enjoy it?" he asked looking straight into my eyes

"i-i don't know" i hesitated in answering. i did know why. cause i think I'm gay. yup, I'm finally admitting it for myself. or maybe..I'm bi?

"can I ask you something else?" Chaz asked, and i gave him a slight nod.

"did anything happen between you and Christian?" he asked. my eyes widened. how did he know? it's not possible! did he see us? ooh my god maybe Chris told him! ok, I'M FREAKING OUT!

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. my eyes are still wide open and they started to build tears in them. and i didn't even know why.

"Ryry, are you ok?" i smiled, in the inside only though. Chaz never called me Ryry before, it was usually Justin or Chris who call me that. and they only do it when I'm crying or in a bad mood. but Chaz, he never, i repeat, NEVER, called me Ryry before..

only a few seconds later i was crying and sobbing in his arms. he was trying to calm me down so i could tell him what actually is wrong. but I myself didn't know the answer.

a few minutes later i stopped crying ,"now could you pleease tell me what's wrong?" he held both of my shoulders in his hands and looked in my eyes. i wanted to talk but it came out as another sob, so i took a deep breath and sighed.

"i-i don't know" i said honestly.

he sighed, "listen, just tell me exactly what happened, exactly how you feel and i'll try to help you ok?" he told me softly. and so i told him everything..except for of course what exactly Chris was telling me, that had nothing to do with me and I couldn't let it out. Christian trusted me and the whole thing is none of my business.

"what exactly was Chris telling you that made him cry like that?", shit. dammit. fuck.

"Chaz, i..i can't tell. it's none of our business, and he trusted me with that" i told him and he sighed. "fine, it's ok. now tell me, how do you feel about the whole thing?", he now had his arm around my shoulders, and i just laid there in his arms staring at the car's roof

"what do you mean?" i asked confused

"do you feel any kind of..attractions ,emotionally or sexually, towards, uum, me or Chris, or, even Justin! ?" he asked, kinda nervously

i stayed silent for a few seconds, just thinking, and I sighed before answering, "yeah"

"uum, how? and, let me guess, Christian?" he asked nervously again

"uum, i think, both ways. and yeah, a bit. and, also you.." i answered looking down, Chaz looked at me and lifted my chin up. we starred into each other's eyes for a while, before we kissed. i loved it. it was just as much magical as Christian's kisses. and I'm just getting myself in a love triangle.

his left arm was on my shoulders and his right hound was on my neck pulling me even closer. my right hand was on his chest and my left hand went through his hair.

But, the kiss didn't last for long. why? cause we noticed something by the window that was blocking the sunlight. it wasn't something, it was someone. and we broke the kiss to look out the window and find a shocked Caitlin standing there. again, shit. dammit. fuck.

I froze in my place and so did Chaz. Caitlin opened the car door and looked at us shocked still. "uum, please explain?" she said. me and Chaz looked at each other and sighed. we explained to her that we're both gay, but not actually dating yet. she said she understood. that was one of the things i liked about Caitlin, she's a great friend and would except you the way you are.

"well, can I take you two with me the next time i go shopping?" she said with so much excitement.

"Caitlin, we're gay as in, we both like guys. but we still act like guys! we're not the girly type of gay, ok?" Chaz explained to her. she frowned ,"then you two are no use!" she said jokingly

"ooh and by the way, I'm not sure if I'm completely gay yet, i just might be bi though, but, i don't really know yet" i confessed

"ooh that's cool, so you like them both, like, girls with penises" Chaz said sarcastically, and Caitlin's face turned into a million shade of a million color with the shocked/disgusted/creeped out expression

"dude! she's a girl! they're afraid of these stuff!" i loudly jokingly whispered to Chaz

"I'm not afraid! I'm just, grossed out and, shocked at how you guys even come up with these stuff!" Caitlin defended herself

"ok, she isn't" i whispered to Chaz again in the same way.

Caitlin slightly shook her head, "anyways!, i think you guys should really go back in, justin and Chris have been wondering what's taking you guys so long, i told them that you might have gone somewhere even though i didn't actually know what i know now, but i said it cause i actually thought that you did. so, imma go now, i was supposed to meet up with one of my friends about 30 minutes ago! bye love birds!" she said and walked away quickly

me and Chaz looked at each other for a few seconds and he raised an eyebrow with the 'please?' eyes and i pecked him on the lips, he smiled and we both got out of the car and into the house.


	7. CH7 How could they

CH.7

How Could They...

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

me and Christian were just sitting on the couch watching TV , and talking every once in a while. there was nothing really interesting on the TV so I ended up shutting it.

"video games?" i asked him and raised an eyebrow

"ooh yeah! i'll race ya!" he said as he started running up the stairs

"hey wait! it's not fair!" i yelled

Christian ran into his room and waited for me to get there, but i didn't. i wanted to prank him like i always do. i went back downstairs as he was still turning on the X-box

i got to the kitchen and searched everywhere for something that i could prank his with and i found some oreos, this was perfect! i went back upstairs and into the bathroom, i got some toothpaste, opened the oreo bag and got the first one.

i ate the cream inside it and put some toothpaste instead, before closing it again and making sure it looked good and real. i took another piece of oreo and took a bite of it and walked back into Christian's room.

"hey dude, oreo?" i asked him giving him the piece with the toothpaste inside of it

"sure! thanks" he said, grabbed it, and took a bite of it as i watched waiting for his reaction

"fuck!" he screamed after cuffing and running to the trash basket, he spit it all out and looked at me with an evil glare. i was literately rolling on the floor laughing!

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" he screamed and started running toward me

"hey! i just wanted to show you that you're not the only one who can play an unfair game!" he yelled as i started running away from him

"you know what? you're forgiven. as long i get all of the left _normal_ oreos!" he said after he stopped following me

"fine!" i said and handed him the bag

"now, back to our video games!" he said and started playing, I quickly took the other hand and started playing.

we kept playing with the X-box for god knows how long before Caitlin walked into the room

"hey Christian I'm going out wi- ooh hey Justin! i didn't know you were here." Caitlin said with a what seemed like a frown on her face, "wh-why didn't you tell me you were coming back here?" Caitlin asked with a sad tone

"ooh it's just that, i didn't use to come this often before, that's why I used to text you all the time. but now, I'm like , 24/7 here, so i thought maybe i wouldn't have to text you" i said trying to explain myself, and that was a big lie. i didn't text her because if i did, then that would mean that i came here to spend time with her, but i really came here for some guys-time. i mean, some _more_ guys-time.

"ooh, well, yeah whatever. i was going to pick Sara up and go to mall with her now anyways. so, see ya guys later" she said trying not to sound sad and disappointed

"ooh and by the way! can you please check on Chaz and Ryan, they said they were just going to search for something Ryan lost but they've been gone for almost an hour!" Chris said not taking his eyes off the TV and Caitlin was still by the door

"sure, they probably just went to the store or something. bye" Caitlin said and walked out

"thanks!" Christian screamed so she would hear him. and we heard the door getting shut as we continued to play.

Time passed by, until we finally heard the front door open and we knew that Ryan and Chaz have finally 'found' whatever they were looking for.

CHAZ'S P.O.V

me and Ryan walked upstairs and into Christian's room. the second i walked in i looked at Christian, Ryan, and then the bed. where Ryan told me the two of them were making out earlier. suddenly it hits me. Ryan was making out with Christian this morning. Ryan was making out with CHRISTIAN this morning! I SAID RYAN WAS MAKING OUT WITH CHRISTIAN THIS MORNING! ryan already admitted that he's gay, but Christian didn't! and he wouldn't make out with Ryan if he wasn't, would he? god! I'm telling you! we are officially _the_ gayest group of best friends _ever! _

and just like i kept Pushing Ryan 'til he admitted, I'm going to do the same with Chris. imma do it in the exact same way.

before i even said a word, i just grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him out of his room and into Caitlin's

"whoa! what's up man?" Christian said after we ran into the room

i didn't answer him. i just pushed him against the wall and attacked him with kisses. not normal kisses. french kisses! with tongues and everything! of course he wasn't kissing back at the beginning, i can tell he was really shocked, but after a few seconds he started kissing back, he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, this dude likes it hott! me likeeyyy! ;)

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

Chaz pulled Christian to the other room in the middle of our game, imma kill him! i was soooo winning!

"hey!" i yelled annoyed and ran after them, I saw them walking into Caitlin's bedroom. i heard Christian saying something, but nobody responded. i looked inside the room and saw the two of them making out. and they didn't even bother closing the door.

Chaz, my first boyfriend ever, cheated on me the exact same day we called ourselves official. why would he ever do that?

I stood there watching them, but made sure they couldn't see me, they were already too busy anyways. i watched for a few seconds disbelieving my eyes. i loved Chaz, and i loved Christian, and apparently Chaz knew that Chris was gay and never told me. instead he went behind my back and 'had fun' with him. the two i love are together behind my back. _how could they..._

i couldn't stand watching them for another second. i want to do something about it. i want to show chaz that two can play this game. the game of breaking your boyfriend's heart by cheating on him with the one he loves. right here in my hands i had the idea and the weapon. revenge and Ryan.

i walked back into Christian's room, but i couldn't help the sad look upon my face, until Ryan noticed it. "Justin, is there something wrong?" Ryan asked worried

"can i ask you a favor?" i asked looking at the ground with tears in my eyes. i wondered if it was because of what i just saw. you know, my boyfriend, cheating on me with the guy i love. totally normal.

"of course" Ryan said, i was sitting to his left on the couch and he slid closer to me as he said that

"kiss me." i said with a shaky voice as i felt a few tears escaping my eyes. i never raised my gaze up. i was still looking at the floor in front of us with my hands on my lap. i was terrified of what was coming. i don't think that Ryan is gay and now he's just going to find out that i am.

just as that thought came across my mind, i felt Ryan stroking my left cheek with the back of his right pointer and middle fingers. i closed my eyes at his gentle touch. i would be thinking 'ooh my god! he's gay?' right now, but none of that accrued to me at that moment.

i felt him stroking off my tear before grabbing my face and turning me to face him. our foreheads touched and he just looked at me. i wished i could do the same, i wanted to look in his blue eyes. i never got the chance to stare at them, it would have been weird. but for some reason i couldn't open my eyes. his touch was too relaxing. i stopped crying and my breathing just relaxed, everything in me did. i loved that moment more than anything else in life. even more than i loved Chaz or Christian.

after a little while, i felt Ryan leaning in, and so did i. our lips touched and I'm about to explode! i love the way he touched me and made me relax, then kissed me and made my whole body shiver. i love his touch, the feeling of his soft, smooth lips on mine. i just love it. i never want it to stop. i want this moment to last forever.

I put my hands on shoulders as i kissed back. he kept his right hand on my left cheek and placed his left on my waist. After about a minute we both pulled away and looked in each other's eyes, before we kissed again. a few minutes later we were making out on Christian's couch. he got on top of me never breaking the kiss. he then started trailing kisses from my lips, to my neck, and then to my shoulders. he knew exactly what he was doing. i couldn't help the moan escaping my mouth. and maybe it was too loud. since i was just as stupid as Chaz, an i left the door open. there was a possible chance that they didn't hear anything, after all, Caitlin's and Christian's room weren't really right next to each other.

RYAN'S P.O.V

the second we walked in the room Chaz took Christian to the other room. i saw the look on his face, he was planning on something.

i saw Justin running after them, and i was left alone in the room trying to figure out why would Chaz do that. and suddenly it accrued to me. Chaz knew that Christian had made out with me this morning. and now he's after him, he wants him to admit that he's gay and she become official. i can't let him do that.

i know Chaz, he can't do it any way any different than the way he did it with me. he likes it 'feisty' but christian isn't like that, he wouldn't give in the way i did. chaz needs to go gentle on him or he'd just make it even worse. i had to stop him.

just as i wanted to go after Chaz and stop him, i saw Justin walking in the room with one of the saddest looks on his face i've even seen. dude, forget about Chaz! your best friend needs you!

i went to comfort Justin, and suddenly asking me to kiss him. ooh so now he's gay as well? just last night we were all straight, and now all four of us are gay?

Justin and i were making out. i couldn't stop. i wouldn't want to stop! i would never ever ever want to stop! if i could just sty there kissing Justin for the rest of my whole life, i would! i loved it and i wanted him. more than anything else in the world.

i got on top of him and started kissing down his neck and to his shoulders. i heard him moan it was like music to my ears!

CHAZ'S P.O.V

Christian and I were still making out, but right now i was actually on top of him on the bed, when we heard a moan coming from Christian's room. WHAT THE FUCK?

something was happening in there and i needed to know what it was. i pulled away from Chris, "i'll be right back" i whispered to him before getting off and walking out of the room. i felt him following me but i didn't care.

the second we walked into Christian's room i found Ryan on top of Justin, and they were making out. with so much passion. _how could they..._


	8. CH8 You Cheat On Me , I Cheat On You

CH.8

You Cheat On Me Once, I Cheat On 65 Times.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

"OOH MY GOSH! JUSTIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? HOW COULD YOU?" I heard Chaz walking in screaming at me. Ryan immediately got off of me and stood up, i followed him and we both walked toward the confused Chris and the angry Chaz

"WHAT YOU THINK I DIDN'T SE-" i started yelling back at Chaz but Ryan started interrupting me, "OK! ALL OF YOU WAIT! before _anything_ happens I need to talk to Chaz first! and it's private!" Ryan started pushing Chaz out of the room and into Caitlin's. i sighed throwing my head back and holding it in my hands. i stayed like that for a few seconds then looked down at the floor and relaxed a bit. i looked at Chris and relaxed more.

Christian looked back at me, and after a few seconds he gave me _the_ look with a raised eyebrow. I'm guessing he was still turned on. I chuckled and smirked at him, he started grinning as i got closer to him until our lips touched, after a few seconds we were making out against the wall, his legs around my waist and my hands holding him up from his butt. yeah, that's right! you cheat on me once, i cheat on you 65 times.

CHAZ'S P.O.V

Ryan took me back to Caitlin's room and as soon as we got in he crossed his arms and looked at me angrily, i just starred at him, why would he be mad?

"what were you and Christian doing here earlier?" he said to me with an angry tone, daaaaaamn!

"nothing, we just..you know!" i answered not know what exactly to say. i watched at Ryan's eyes started widening, "YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!" he yelled at me

"NO! OF COURSE I DIDN'T! we were just, making out and that's it! nothing more than that!" i yelled back defensively

"listen to me Chaz! you _can't_ do that to him! chris isn't like us! he's 13 for goodness' sake! do you think figuring himself is as easy as it was for us? you either gotta talk to him properly or don't! just let him do it all by himself! the dude is still afraid of what people are going to say about him! what his mom would do! what if she doesn't accept him and kicks him out? what are you going to tell him then? he's gay and we know it! but he doesn't wanna believe it! and making out with him isn't going to help! you need to show him that even if all the other people didn't accept him for who he is, we will! and that is not done by stealing his virginity Chaz!" Ryan yelled at me angrily, he was always the type of guy that cared for and about everyone but himself. he always loved helping his friends and the ones he loves. but once you try to hurt one of the other loved ones by him, you become his enemy. hurting Chris was exactly what i did. maybe i wasn't doing it on purpose, or in a direct way, but i still was. Ryan was right and I knew it, but i didn't know how to say it.

"Ryan, i was just trying to help!" i tried saying defensively. i wasn't yelling, i had no right to be yelling right now. i was just confused of what should i do, apologize?

Ryan seemed to calm down a bit after he noticed that i realized that i was wrong. but he's not going to let me out of here until i admit it. but I'm not that kind of guy!

"But you were doing it the wrong way. just, try to treat each person in a different way, in a way that fits them" Ryan told me

My eyes started tearing up, knowing that i messed up, but this time there's no running away from it.

"Chaz..don't! just..don't! please! don't cry!" Ryan said getting closer to me

"i won't! i just, i-i can't!" I said with a shaky voice and a few tears escaping my eyes, a few seconds later i was sobbing and crying and Ryan got closer and hugged me. he sat me on the bed as i continued crying on his chest.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

about a minute passed and i stopped. i pulled away and looked him in the eyes, he looked back at me ,breathing rapidly

"i didn't know you were gay.." i whispered to him

"I'm not! I'm not..gay!" he yelled back quickly

"wh-what do you mean?" i asked him confused

"I'm not gay Justin! i-i can't be!" he answered with a shaky voice

I sighed and put him down. i took his hand and pulled him with me to the couch and sat him down before sitting down beside him. "Chris, what do you mean you're not gay?" i asked him with a soft voice and a caring tone

"I mean that I'm not!" he said and started crying, i sighed again. Christine being gay is not something that you should be ashamed of! it's who you are!" I told him with the same tone.

"Justin I'm not ash- I mean i wouldn't be ashamed of it if i were gay, but I'm not gay, i know that I'm not"

I sighed, which is something that's i've done a lot in the past few seconds. "Listen, i want you to answer me honestly! with the every last drop of honesty in your heart! ok?"

he sniffed, "ok"

i leaned in and kissed him again, he hesitated but kissed back. a few seconds later I pulled back, "what did you feel?" i asked him

"i-i kinda l-liked it" he answered before sniffing again

"ok, a couple more questions, but first I want you to imagine a hot girl in her underwear only, without even a bra! just imagine yourself licking her all over" i said and waited for him as he closed his eyes and started imagining. i looked down at his 'little friend' and waited to see if anything happens. nothing.

"okaaay, now. get that thought out of your head" i told him, "done" he replied and looked at me waiting. he had stopped crying by now and was just sitting there looking at me with his red puffy eyes.

"ok, so..now, imagine a guy, like, the hottest guy you've ever seen, and that would be me" i said sarcastically, he chuckled and punched my arm jokingly. i let out a small laugh and continued, "let's say..uum.. he is..i don't know, maybe having a shower! or..rubbing himself, or something like that!" i tried my best to find something that would usually turn me on, but without getting turned on right now.

he took a deep breath, his eyes were closed but i can see his whole facial expression changing. I looked down at his 'little friend' again, and yup! his little friend was definitely happy!

Of course he felt it, he looked down, opened his eyes and sighed.

"Christina, you know that it's totally ok, right?"

"I don't want to be gay Justin! what if nobody accepts me? what if my whole family started hating me? what am I going o do?" he started crying again, sobbed and i pulled him closer. "Christian, they're not going to hate you! nobody will, and if they do, then they were never your real friends. if someone really loved you then they'd love you as you are. gay or not, they shouldn't care. Christian don't you ever think that you're alone! you got me, Ryan, Chaz, and I'm sure your mom and Caitlin would still love you and will accept you. they're your family Christian, and we're your friends. if we didn't support you then who would we support?", i kissed the top of his head as he continued crying in my arms for a little while.

When i finally felt him calming down, i pulled him back a bit and looked at him, "so, are you convinced yet?" I asked him. he let out a small chuckle and looked at the ground with a small smile on his face, "yeah, i guess", he looked back at me, "thanks". i gave him a warm smile, "I'm not done yet. i want you to say it, loud and proud!" i said smiling at him, he laughed a bit and so did I. "come'n! you can do it Christian!" i said sarcastically, "fine. I'm gay!" he said smiling at me. "no! louder! scream it out!" i laughed with him, "I'M GAY!" he said laughing with me.

CHAZ'S P.O.V

"I'm sorry" i sobbed to Ryan a few minutes later, "it's ok, all what I wanted is for you to realize that what you were doing is wrong. but it's ok". he was hugging me and i was crying on his chest.

I finally calmed down and remembered what i had seen earlier. Justin and Ryan.

I took a deep breath, "well, excuse me now, i got something and someone else to take care of" I said standing up and putting my angry face back on. Ryan looked at me confused. i walked out of the room and into Christian's, and Ryan followed me.

I'm coming for you, Justin.


	9. CH9 I Broke My Own Heart

CH.9

I Broke My Own Heart

CHAZ'S P.O.V

Me and Ryan walked into Christian's room and found him sitting next to Justin, both of them were laughing. "I'M GAY!" Chris screamed still laughing with Justin.

"looks like someone had done your job for you" Ryan said to me

Justin and Chris heard us and they both stood up looking at us. my eyes met Justin, and he looked upset..

"it's just a question Justin, just a simple question! and i need you to answer me honestly! _how could you?" _ i asked Justin with a pissed tone

"ME? SERIOUSLY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH CHRIS IN THE OTHER ROOM?" Justin yelled back. i watched Christian's eyes widen as he switched his eyes from me to Justin then back to me along with Ryan who was doing the same

"YEAH BUT YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED RYAN! BUT YOU STILL _CHEATED ON ME _WITH HIM!" I yelled to him

"AND YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED CHRIS AND CHEATED ON ME WITH HIM FIRST!" HE yelled back. We both then remembered that Ryan and Christian were still here. with shocked expressions on their faces.

Me and Justin looked at them waiting for something to happen or for someone to say something. Ryan hesitated before talking ,"uum, ok uuh, so, yo- uuh what, what exactly did you mean by..every, single word n the last two sentences?" he looked at us confused. Justin looked at me and sighed, he looked back at the two of them

"Chaz and I are gay. we've _always_ been gay and knew it. for the past almost 7 months or i don't even know how long we've been 'playing around' and 'having fun'! and just this morning we become official and just right now he decides to cheat on me!" Justin says with a pissed face looking at me when he mentioned the cheating part. Ryan's and Christian's eyes widened again. "wait so, when, we were in the car, and, that, whole 'thing' happened,you were actually still with him?" Ryan asked me

"what do you mean by 'that whole thing'?" Justin asked even more pissed

"NOTHING! HE MEANS NOTHING!" i yelled before anyone else can say anything else

"WHAT THE FUCK! CHAZ? SERIOUSLY?" Ryan suddenly yelled at me and i was shocked. I'm guessing so was Justin

"Justin, when i said that i lost something in the car, i was lying! what really happened is that i had a boner and i couldn't let you guys see it!" Ryan explained to Justin. "_why_ did you have a..boner?" Christian finally spoke

"cause he was rubbing me since the second you went to the front passenger seat!" Ryan continued stretching his hand out at me. Christian's eyes were still wide open and Justin had his the same. he looked at me i didn't even know what to express on my face.

Ryan looked at me, waiting for me to start explaining the rest. but i didn't. "ok then, i'll tell them!" he continued telling them the whole story about giving him a blow job, and when Caitlin saw them. the whole thing.

"RYAN STOP IT!" i finally screamed at Ryan begging him to stop

"NO CHAZ! you know i would have _never_ done that with you if i actually knew that you were _cheating_ on your boyfriend with _me_!" Ryan yelled. "EX! boyfriend.." Justin said with teary eyes. no he didn't say that. it's impossible! my ear is lying! please tell me it is!

i looked into Justin's eyes and it broke my heart. i broke my own heart. he did really just say that. how did I do that? why? i had all i wanted and even more! i knew that if i asked Justin for something he would give it to me (in this case do it with me)! but i still cheated. i wasn't helping, and i knew it. i was just trying to make them all mine. i've had sex with Justin so many times. I've made out and kinda foreplayed with Ryan a bit. and i've made out with Chris. i've actually done it all in one day. and i loved them all. it was hard for me to stop and choose one. i loved both Justin and Ryan. and that make out session with Christian was unbelievable as well. i wanted more from all three of them. and i still do.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

"EX! boyfriend.." i yelled as i felt the tears building up in my eyes before Chaz can even say a thing. i didn't think he would anyways. i mean, what would he say?

He hurt me . bad. probably because just half an hour ago i was still loving him more and more by the second. and now this..

I wanted Ryan to admit that he was kidding so bad. but i knew that he wasn't. unlike fairytales, my life started out happily and ended up as a big mess. well, it didn't really end yet, but at this moment, all I'm wishing is for the ground to make a hole underneath my feet and just suck me in. and i did fall, but not in a hole in the ground, just on the floor. i was sobbing by now and my knees had giving up and i fell on them on the ground. i put my hands over my eyes as i continued to cry. Chaz was almost in tears as well by now, Ryan was looking at with a disappointed look, and Chris was staring at me with sorry eyes.

"Justin.." Chaz whispered, a tear escaping his eyes as Christian leaned down and hugged me tight. i hugged him back.

I wasn't only crying because of what Chaz had done to me. but what made me break down was the sorry look on his face full of pain. i still loved him. i didn't know how or why, but i did. maybe i didn't want to, I'm not sure of that, but i sure as hell wanted to hug him tight and make him smile.

a few seconds later i tried to get a grip of myself. i stopped crying and looked at Chaz, he was still crying, but silently.

I pulled away from Chris and he did the same. i stood up and sniffed, "Guys, can i please talk to Chaz, privately?" I asked Ryan and Christian. they both gave me warm smiles and slight nods, Chris walked out, and Ryan followed him, but after he kissed me on the cheek, he was doing it to make Chaz jealous and i knew it. and the look he gave him after the kiss just proved it to me. i was looking at Chaz the whole time and i heard/saw him gasp a little but tried to stop himself as a few tears fell down his eyes when Ryan kissed me. i knew i wasn't the only one hurt in here.

The second Ryan closed the door Chaz sobbed to me, "Justin..I'm sorry, i r-really, really, a-am" . seeing him like this made me cry again, bit i tried to keep it silent.

"i know you are. but it's just that, i mean, why? why did you do it?" i asked him trying to calm myself down

"i-i don't know! it's just that-" i cut him off with a hug, "Chaz, calm down, ok? stop crying, please, for me" I whispered to him. He hugged me back, very tight that i could barely breath, but i don't care. he has done a mistake and learned his lesson, i want him to know that he didn't lose anything, this time. he deserves a second chance and I'm guessing that;s what I'm about to give him. after, of course, i figure out why he had actually done that in the first place.

after he calmed down, i pulled back a little, but my hands were still on his arms. not in his hands, just holding the middle of both of his hands.

he took a deep breath. "since the morning, and i've been suspecting that both Ryan and Christian were gay, but i wasn't sure and i wanted to be. what i did to Ryan in the car was just a test, i wanted to see if he'd like it and let me do whatever i want to him or not, he ended up telling me about a make out session he had earlier today, while we were still in your house and they were waiting for us here. he confessed to me that he's gay, actually he just turned gay this morning. and when we got back here i had to see if Chris is as well, or what exactly is up with him. i tried doing it the same way did it with Ryan and i know that i was wrong. before i could even start discussing it with him i heard you moan in the other room and i had to know what was going on. Justin I'm being honest and i want to do it right, I'm not saying that i didn't enjoy it at all, i did, i really did, and I'm sorry! just please, forgive me.." He finished explaining.

i hugged him again and gave him a warm smile, "but before we could go back to being boyfriends again, we need to discuss so many stuff with Ryan and Chris" i told him, "yeeaah, you do realize that we just confessed our feelings for them right in front of them, right?" he said, "yup, and that's one of the things we really need to discuss" i said as i walked over to the door and opened it, i saw Ryan and Chris standing there making out. damn! we're a bunch of horny guys! ooh, that makes me horny again! ;) jk jk

i rolled my eyes and waited for them to stop, chaz looked out the door and saw them, he let out a small laugh and they finally noticed us. they quickly pull back and blush. "_DAAAMN_! i was _this_ close from getting a boner!" i said and Ryan punched my arm jokingly, "shut up man" he said laughing a little. "so you two are all good?" Ryan asked me and Chaz, "yup!" i said with a smile. Ryan smiled at both of us and went over to Chaz and hugged him, "I'm sorry for being too harsh on you man" he said never pulling out of the hug. 5 seconds past and they still haven't pulled away, i chuckled, smiled, and rolled my eyes. "i think they're both trying to hide their boners" Chris said, that made me crack and they both pulled away laughing,

"whatever man" Chaz said to Chris

there was a silent moment. all four or us were swinging back and forth awkwardly, with all of our hands in our pockets.

"so,,, we still have so much to discus, don't we?" Christian asked.

"yup, we do" I answered.


	10. CH10 Its Got Something Special About It

CH.10

It's Got Something Special About It.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V STILL

"yup, we do" I answered, "and we better start now" i continued. chris nodded slightly starring in front of himself and Chaz and Ryan sighed. we all walked back into Christian's room

"so, about what you two were talking about earlier, the whole "you had feelings for him" thingy.." Ryan said smirking at me and Chaz as we all just stood up in the middle room looking at each other. "mind explaining?" he continued

"well, the the thing is, i've, always, uum, 'had feelings' for you and Justin felt the same way about Chris. I know, kinda creepy! bit it's true" Chaz explained to them

"wait so, you two were together, but each one of you knew that the other 'had feelings' for someone else?" Christian asked, "yup! pretty much" I answered

"ooh. ok" he said looking at the floor. i sighed, "guys seriously! we should really start discussing! i can't take this anymore!" I said almost yelling, "Justin i know that we have so much to discus, but i can't really figure out what that even is!" Chaz said

"maybe we could start with the fact that each one of us have made out with all of the three other guys in this room! guys we need to know what exactly is on! who's with who and all these stuff!" i almost-yelled again

"good point!" Chaz said

"ok so, maybe a, kissing test?" Ryan suggested, i gave him a confused look before he started explaining, "each one of us will kiss the other three, and, just, test the sparks!"

"ok then, i'll go first!" i volunteered, "hey! not fair! i wanna go first!" Chaz complained, "dude! he'll kiss you as well!" Ryan told him, "good point!" Chaz said with a grin on his face, i rolled my face and chuckled at him, and so did Ryan and Chris.

We were standing in a square, ryan was to my right, Chaz on my left, and Chris in the middle of the two of them.

"ok well, i'll start from my right, and that'd be Ryan" I said smirking at Chaz, he gave the (-.-) look and i chuckled at him. I looked at Ryan and leaned in, and so did he. our lips touched and i did feel a spark! maybe he could be the one..who've ever that it could be Ryan? I enjoyed myself and totally forgot about Chaz and Chris. i had my arms wrapped around his neck and he had his around my waist.

We kissed for about a minute and were about to go on and on if we hadn't heard Chris clearing his throat, "next please?" he said. we pulled away and i smiled looking in his eyes. "ooh well, Chris, your turn" i said getting closer to him.

We both closed our eyes and leaned in, our lips touched. again, i did feel a spark! and fate hates me! how come i felt a spark with both of them?

My thoughts and our kiss were interrupted by Caitlin walking into the room and starring at the two of us with wide eyes. we pulled away quickly the second we heard her loud gasp. "why, are, my _boy_friend, and my _brother_ making out? annnd why do Ryan and Chaz have boners?" she asked. i quickly looked over at Ryan and Chaz and smirked at them. i was afraid i was close from getting one as well..

Chaz quickly walked over to the door, where Caitlin was standing by, pulled her in, closed the door, and looked back at us, "ok guys now we have to rape her then kill her" he said jokingly, I'm guessing Caitlin didn't realize that. "WHAT?" she yelled almost peeing in her pants. "he's kidding Cait! I'm not about to rape my sister!" Christian said. Chaz chuckled, "yeah and I'm not about to rape a girl!" he said before walking back over to us. "you guys have _so much_ to explain!" Caitlin yelled at us.

i sighed, "we know that, and let me start" i said, but before i could say anything else Caitlin started yelling at me, "_ESPECIALLY_ YOU! OH MY GOD! JUSTIN, YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! SO WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME NOW? THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY _BROTHER_? OH MY GOSH!" she said almost breaking down in tears. i just stood there watching silently, just like the other guys did. Caitlin was starring at me with her killing eyes, she looked at Chris and he ducked his head down trying not to look in her eyes.

"Cait can you please just at least listen to me? it's not about me, it's about us. and by 'us' i mean, me and, the guys" i told her. she sighed and tried to calm herself down, "yes I'm sorry. i just.." and she sighed again. "just give me a second".

She took a few deep breaths and sighed, "you can start now"

"well, i know you might get mad, but, i was, kinda, cheating on you with Chaz for the past about 7 months. and we both had always known that we're gay. your brother and Ryan on the other hand, they kinda just turned gay today. and just to clear things up, no, me and Chaz were never official, we were just, you know, sex buddies!" i watched as her facial expressions changed. "but we kinda decided to become official this morning. and, we both did love each other, but i also have always loved Christian, and Chaz have always had feelings for Ryan as well. and today, it's just that, so much had happened, and we were just trying to discus who should be with who and that whole thing" i explained to her.

"what do you mean who should be with who? aren't you with Chaz already?" she asked

"well you see, like i just said, so much had happened today, and each one of us had kinda made out with the other 3, so basically, none of us really knows who they really are into" i answered

"ooh, ok. and why were you two kissing?" she asked pointing at me and Christian

"because we were trying out something called 'the kissing test'" Chris told her this time

"oookaay, but you know that this 'test' never works, right?"

"well, we just thought we could maybe just give it a try" Chaz said

"no Chaz, you just wanted to kiss someone" she told him, me, Ryan, and Chris laughed little. "you gotta admit you're a horny little boy"

"maybe i am, but i like it" he told her smirking. she rolled her eyes, "whatever. so, i think i could help you guys a little" she said

"really? even after everything i did to you?" i asked her. "yeah, well, i know being gay is not something that you can control" she answered. i smiled at her, "thanks. and by the way, I'm sorry, for everything" i told her. she gave me a warm smile before telling me that it's ok. "and by the way, you know it's over, right?" she asked me with a smile showing e that she wasn't really mad at me. i chuckled, "yeah, i do"

"so, how are you going to help us?" Ryan asked

"well, first of all, you don't really need to kiss" she said and Chaz gave her an evil eye. "you just gotta let out everything inside your hearts. just say who you like, what you like about him, and what you hate about him. Ryan, you go first" she said

"well, ok. that's kinda problem. i like all three of them! i can't choose!" he said

"yeah, neither can I", "same here", "here too" Chaz, Christian and I followed

"ok the, forget about who you like! who do you love? don't you feel anything special toward someone...special?" she asked

"I'm not sure.." Ryan answered. for a few seconds there was wondering silent. and i broke it, "i think I'm still in love with Christian" i said looking at the floor far away in front of me. i glanced over at Chris with the corner of my eyes and saw a grin appearing on his face. "i, kinda feel the same way. i always have." he said almost whispering to himself. i smiled really big at him, "Caitlin, can you please leave for a second?" i asked her not taking my eyes off of Chris, but i felt the smile in her voice as she said okay before leaving.

as soon as the door was completely shut, i pulled Christian in for one of the most passionate kisses i've ever had in my entire life. we kissed for about a minute and we felt Ryan's and Chaz's eyes starring at us the whole time. it's like they're watching porn and i knew they liked it ;)

we pulled away and i looked at Ryan and Chaz, they both had boners. at that moment i realized that i might not be able to stay away from them. the moment i thought that it was all finally ok and settled down, this popped up and now i have to go back to searching for a solution. how am i supposed to put that in words to tell them?

my thoughts were interrupted when i noticed that Chaz had closed his eyes, his breath was rapid, and the boner was still there. he was turned on and i knew it. suddenly something happens and the first thing i knew is that Chaz and Ryan have left the room. ooh god.

CHAZ'S P.O.V

seeing Justin and Christian making out has a lot to me, like; 1-kinda broke my heart. 2-got me so, SO ,_SO_ turned on!

now let's talk about the first action. it's not that I'm still in love with Justin or anything, i mean, I'm not! but me and him have had a long, beautiful past. and that is something i don't want to give up or throw away. i still have feelings for him, but right now I'm just_ in love_ with Ryan, but that doesn't prevent me from wanting Justin. i want to be with Ryan, but i want Justin. but from what i had just seen, Justin was enjoying that kiss and every second of it. as much as i wanted him, I also wanted him to be happy. and maybe he just can't be happy with me. he doesn't want me anymore. and i wish i could stop wanting him and move on like he did.

Darn Caitlin! Justin was about to kiss me before if she hadn't walked in on us! maybe that would have been my last kiss with Justin, i want a picture of that to always remember it.

Now, to the second point. just let me point out that both of Justin and Christian and two very hott guys! and seeing them making out like that really did turn me on. the whole 'kissing test' already did, and i tried to stop it. but seeing them make out again isn't really helping.

But what really helped in turning me on was remembering the first point. Justin and our 'past'. with us it was never about feelings or romance until this morning. it was always about the sexual stuff only, and remembering that was a very important reason of my turn-on.

I had to let it all out on someone, and Ryan should be mine now, shouldn't he?

i pulled him by the arm to the other room, Caitlin was there. "uum, could you give us a moment please?" i asked her nicely. "sure! just, don't feel too free, ok?" she told us motioning to the bed, i rolled my eyes at her, "sure, yeah, whatever"

She smirked at us and walked out of the room, i turned to Ryan, and surprisingly, he was the one attacking me with kisses. but of course i kissed back 'til i felt the need to ask him something.

So i pulled away, but was still holding him and so was he. his hands were actually on my face and mines were on his neck. "Ryan, when you said that you weren't sure, were you telling the truth?" i asked. our faces were so close that our lips were touching and with every word I said they were brushing against his. "no, i was just too afraid that you didn't feel the same" he answered after giving another kiss. i smiled at him and kissed him again, "well, i do" i said and we started making out again. Soon we were tonguing and french kissing, i wished we could take it a bit further, but Caitlin would plant chinese eating sticks in my eyes. so i'd rather just keep it 'simple and easy'.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

as soon as Chaz and Ryan left, Christian looked at me with a sexy smile, i smiled back at him and we kissed for a little while before he stopped. "Justin, i have to tell you something" he said. "you know that you could tell me anything, right?"

"yeah, well. this's way harder than i thought" he said looking down

"wh-what do you mean?" i asked him

"Justin, Ryan was my first kiss, and that kiss, it was something! and so were Chaz's kisses. i am _not_ saying that i don't love you or that you are a bad kisser! i do, and you're amazing! but i miss theirs. for some reason i felt sparks kissing them as well. I'm sorry, i don't want you to be mad at me, and I'm not saying that i don't want to be your boyfriend or anything, the only reason I'm saying this is because i needed to be honest with you if i ever wanted this to workout, even if it meant telling you that i miss someone else's kisses" he explained, it's really creepy how i felt the same way.

"Chris, don't worry, i've kinda, felt the same thing" i told him. he pulled me closer and hugged me, his head on my chest and i put mine on his shoulder. "do you think we gotta do something about it?" he asked never pulling away. "i don't know. i really don't" i replied

RYAN'S P.O.V

i never realized hoe much i loved him before. and i wonder how i never noticed the way he felt about me.

i mean, he had always been so nice to me, even if i was wrong. when everyone is blaming me for something, he isn't. he's usually there telling me that it's ok and it will all turn out to be just fine. he'd always laugh at all my jokes, takes every chance to be alone with me or even with other people, he have never fought with me before over anything. even when i once made fun of his mom he said nothing. he's the one always being nice to me and starring at me, i do notice it sometimes, but this never accrued to me. yeah he kinda have been doing the same with Justin lately, but i never doubted a thing.

i was still making out with Chaz, and for a second i had a feeling that i was kissing Justin, and his hands on my neck felt like Christian's. i almost freaked out, but i had to open my eyes and check, nope. it was Chaz. why the hell did i just get that feeling? ooh well, his kisses do feel a lot like Justin's, maybe because they used to kiss each other a lot, they just learn from each other. and these thoughts reminded me of how amazing Justin's kisses were. they were soft, aggressive, loving, and feisty all at the same time, if that makes sense. but they were. they were something that i'd surely love and remember forever. And Christian's touch! god wasn't he just as amazing! but he never had to kiss me to make me go crazy, just something about his touch was the key. everytime he touched me i wanted more, he kisses me and gives me what i want. but it's never enough. you can NEVER have enough of Justin and Christian, they're very addictive, i still want more of them. now!

GOSH WHAT AM I SAYING? NO! I LOVE CHAZ AND ONLY CHAZ! phew! but, well again, it's not like i love Justin or Christian. i just, love what they do. it's got something special about it.


	11. CH11 This Day Is Never Going To End

CH.11

This Day Is Never Going To End.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

Christian was still hugging me by the waist and i was, of course, hugging him back. I took a deep breath full of his scent, he smelled amazing, something around vanilla and something else that smells really good. yeah, I'm not an expert. sue me.

I sighed and felt something wetting my shirt, i looked down at the cutie hugging me and saw that it was a tear what had wet my shirt. and there was another on it's way.

"Christian, baby, why are you crying?" i asked him with concern all over me. i was still hugging him with my right arm but my left hand was holding his chin gently as i looked at his beautiful, miserable, face.

he sniffed before answering, "Justin, it's never going to be ok! i always thought that it would once i have you, but it's still not! Ryan and Chaz are probably a couple now and, i-i want them! I'm so selfish! it's going to break me to watch them like that, Justin!" he sobbed in my chest. i re-checked, nope, it was Christian talking. for a moment i thought it was my brain. cause oddly enough it was saying the same thing. I didn't say a thing. i didn't even know what to say.

Seeing Chris like that, listening to what he's saying, and knowing that i feel the same way all forced a tear down my eye. i wondered if Ryan and Chaz felt the same way. or they'd probably be fucking in the other room right now. is it possible? nah! i don't think so. Caitlin would kill them if they did it on her bed or even in her room!

I sighed again, and closed my eyes as i fell deep in thoughts. i wanted to know what was Chaz thinking right now. how were Ryan and him feeling? did Chaz really forget everything we ever had? is it even _possible_? Chaz and I were a lot alike, but i could only hope he felt the same.

And Ryan, i never pictured myself with him before today, but then again, a lot had happened today! anyways, i never thought i'd be wanting a guy this much just because i shared a make out session with him. i kinda sound like a man-whore, but let me tell you, Ryan's kisses were something special. something you'd want more of. something that could make you jump with happiness or fall asleep at the touch, one of the most gentle touches ever.

i might as well just drop dead if i won't be getting anymore of Chaz or Ryan. no, seriously, i might as well just do. I'm serious. GOD! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? I'M SAYING THAT I MIGHT AS WELL JUST DROP DEAD IF I WON'T BE GETTING ANYMORE OF CHAZ AND RYAN! _-.- fine! ignore me! _

I finally opened my eyes. and i was still standing. not dead on the ground. great..! wait.. is that a sign that i might really be getting more of them? or maybe it's just not my time..possible. you never know..!

both Christian and I jumped in our places when we heard the door crack. it was Caitlin, she looked inside and saw us hugging, i looked at her, but Chris was still burying his face in my chest. She noticed how red my face was, and walked in slowly closing the door behind her. he looked really worried and concerned,,, about my relationship with her brother. guys..! she was just my girlfriend this morning and now...she's helping me with my new partner..

"guys, what's wrong?" She asked as she was walking toward us. Christian shut his eyes and buried his face even more, _if_ possible..

He obviously didn't want to talk, i knew he wanted to be alone with me. but after all Caitlin could be the one who would finally find the right answer.

"it isn't working, Caitlin.." i told her as i rubbed Christian's head messing his hair a bit.

"what is it that isn't working?" she asked glancing over at Christian

i didn't know how to answer her question, what am i supposed to say? 'we want to be with them'? each one of us gets only one, yeah it might be a heard decision, but this's life. it can't be a FOUR-way relationship. ,,,or, could it? nahh! it's a NOWAY! plus, I'm pretty sure Chaz and Ryan are happy together..and that is something hard for me to say or believe..

"you, miss him, don't you?" she asked looking at me. ooh yeah and Christian is only crying cause he dropped his lollipop, isn't he? -.-

"_both_ of us. we miss _both_ of them.." i said and it came out as almost a whisper.

she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. she's deep in thoughts. you can always tell what is going on in Caitlin's mind from the look on her face. which makes it easier to have a 'honest talk' with her.

"guys, i-, i seriously don't know what to say. want me to call them?" she asked. her voice, face, everything about her was full of concern and worry. she cared about her friends. she would always do whatever it takes to make a friend happy. even if it meant letting go of the ones you love. yeah, maybe Chris could be my boyfriend, Ryan my new 'secret crush', Chaz my ex who i still have feelings for, and Caitlin, she's my best friend. always have been and always will be.

I looked down at Chris. he looked almost as if he wasn't even listening to us. he had stopped crying a few seconds ago, there were still a few tears on his cheek, the rest were all on my now soaked shirt. i didn't give a fuck. he was starring at the ground, doing nothing. just starring. he looked sad. _damn you emotions! leave my baby alone before i round kick you in the face!_

i looked back up at Caitlin and gave her a slight nod with a small frown on my face. she looked down at Christian with worried eyes, before turning around and walking out of the room. i looked down at Christian again, "Christy..." i said with a shaky voice. he hugged my tighter. i wished i could continue, but just seeing him like that brought tears to my eyes.

CHAZ'S P.O.V

Ryan and I weren't making out anymore, we were just sitting on the bed talking. he had just told me how he felt, and boy did i feel the same! i missed Justin, like, A LOT! i just wanted to kiss him so bad. i couldn't get his face out of my head. he's smiling, that's how i imagine him being all the time. that's how i want him to be all the time. ignoring the fact that his smile is enough to turn me on, but that isn't why. i want him to be happy, i need him to be. if i didn't i really wouldn't be letting go of him right now. i love him just as much as i love Ryan, but apparently, _he loves Christian more than he loves me._ i felt a tear rolling down my cheek. what i had just said in my head broke my heart and made me cry. i _hate_ that fact.

Ryan looked at me. i hadn't really responded since he told me what he his feelings; 'i think I'm still actually falling for Justin and Christian', that's what he told me. and that is exactly what i wanted to tell him.

"Chaz, I'm sorry! it isn't that i don't love you, cause i do! i just, i mean-" he started shuttering, he probably thinks that I'm crying because of what he said,

"Ryan, it isn't you" i interrupted him, "i-i miss Justin. way more than i should be missing him" i said with a shaky voice and tears building up in my eyes.

i started crying and my vision was way too blurry to see the look on Ryan's face, but i could feel his warm loving arms wrapping around me. he kissed the top of my head, and i was finally convincing my emotions to get a grip of itself. i looked up and wiped away what was left of tears on my cheeks. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile, trying to convince me it's all going to be alright. i didn't think he himself believed it.

We felt someone walking in and we looked at the door to find a concerned Caitlin looking at, "ooh, you guys are crying too? is this day ever going to end?" she said almost yelling looking up before she looked back at us again. suddenly her facial expressions changed and she went back to being the worried, caring Caitlin.

"what is it?" she said, he arms crossed and slowly walking toward us before sitting down beside us on the bed

"i miss Justin. i really, really, _really_ _really_ do!" i said looking at the floor in front of me and hugging my knees. my feet were now on the bed, i guess Cait didn't like that, "ookaay, first of all, keep these of the ground" she said pushing my feet down and i rolled my eyes. "second of all, i need to know what Ryan got to say about that" she said looking at Ryan. he chuckled, "i miss _both_ of them" he said looking at nowhere just starring..

I saw her smiling, not us, but to herself. and suddenly her smile turned upside down and into a wondering face, as if she had just remembered something.

"you two come with me" she said standing up, and we followed her out of the room and into the another.

"ok well, obviously and as we can all see, this whole plan isn't working!" she said as we walked in the room, Justin was standing there with Christian hugging him tightly and burying his face in Justin's chest. Justin's face was really red, i believe he was crying. and from the look of it i suppose Christian was doing the same.

Justin looked at me and Ryan as if wondering what had happened, and Christian suddenly pulled away quickly as soon as he noticed that Caitlin wasn't the only one who had walked in. both of them looked at us confused as we did the same.

"you can't get over any of them, and neither can you, you, or you" Caitlin told Justin and then pointed at Chris, me, then Ryan.

i almost sighed in relieve, knowing that Justin and Christian felt the same way.

"guys, none of you can choose a guy as his only one. and i have no idea what you guys really want" caitlin told us leaning against the back of the couch and crossing her arms. "that's something you gotta find out!" she continued.

"i don't know about you guys but i can't! i don't know what i want!" Justin said almost breaking down in tears. he was trying to keep himself together and i can see it.

i couldn't help but walking toward him pulling him closer to me before crashing my lips on his. i really wanted to do this. he was shocked at the beginning but kissed back with a slight smile. Not too long after that we pulled back and i noticed that not only me and Justin were enjoying it, but also Ryan, Christian, AND CAITLIN!

i took a few steps back and back to my position earlier, "sorry, just had to do that, Caitlin interrupted right before my turn earlier" i said and gave Cait an evil glare as she smirked at me. "ooh well that was nice, really, really, nice!" Justin said to me with a slight smile/smirk and a wink. i winked back at him before we went back to discussing what needed to be discussed.

"what are you guys going to do now?" Caitlin asked switching her eyes from one of us to the other.

i sighed, and so did Justin. the other two just starred at the ground. "well, we could just, give ourselves a break! just hand around now and whenever anyone of us finds out what he really wants, then we can, continue? you know, just, take our times in figuring it all out!" i suggested. we all just stood there as we continued thinking. a few seconds after Justin looked up, "I'm in for it" he said, followed by Christian's and Ryan's agreements. Caitlin smiled at us, "FINALLY! we, not really, you're still gonna gonna try to figure some stuff out, but not now! this say is finally gonna be over!" she almost yelled with happiness going around the room stretching her arms out and just flying everywhere. we laughed a bit at her until i remembered something, "wait! we can still, you know, kiss and stuff right?" i asked, not sure who exactly was i asking, i was just throwing a question to the audience. Justin chuckled as they all just smiled and rolled their eyes at me, "yes Chaz, we can. and guess what! this time, you can kiss whoever you want to kiss whenever you want! except when someone is around though" Justin answered me. my eyes widened and a grin appeared on my face, "_SWEEET!_" I squeaked.

"now, who wants to go first?" i announced. and for some reason that i do _not_ know ,they all started walking away and i only kept hearing a "not me!"s. _did i say something wrong?_

they were all sitting on the couch but i was the only one still standing there, "hey! you guys are so mean!" i yelled fake pouting. "awww, i feel sorry for you! come here ,baby!" Justin called motioning for me to go and sit beside him on the couch, i smiled and walked over to him.

After i sat down he leaned in and started kissing me, of course i kissed back, but i couldn't help the little chuckle escaping me a the guys and Caitlin were 'cheering' for us. "come'n on! show us some tongue actions!" Ryan yelled with a smile, both of me and Justin smiled before we started tonguing. all we could hear was "yeah man!" and "ooh smexy" and i few laughters. including ours. I moved my hands and held his head, my fingers in his hair, as his left hand was on my shoulder and i felt his right hand sneaking up my shirt and landing on my back where he decided to rest it. the guys and Cait were 'wow'ing crazily by now and i think that they were videotaping it. but i didn't really pay it much attention.

I was really having fun and enjoying my time until we heard a loud gasp, followed by another. we broke the kiss and looked over to the door, and there they were. both of Justin's and Christian's mom were standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Christian's mom, Sandi, was standing in the middle and Pattie (obviously, Justin's mom) was looking at us over Sandi's shoulder, with her hand covering her mouth, not believing what she had just witnessed.

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

when i looked at the door and saw my mom's face, i was shocked, terrified, worried, everything! everything that you wouldn't wish to be..! i looked at her and opened my mouth ready to talk, but apparently my brain still wasn't as ready.

I noticed that Sandi wasn't _as_ shocked anymore, after all it wasn't her son the one kissing another guy, _but little did she know._

"mom, i-" and that was it, that was all that i managed to get out of my mouth.

Sandi looked over at her with a face full of concern. my mom's eyes finally switched to the floor, but with the exact same face.

Sandi took he hand and pulled her out, "we'll be right back, none of gets out of the room!" Sandi warned us before leaving and pulling my mom with her. they headed to her room and we can only wish to know what's going on in there.

all of them suddenly turned their heads toward me, "before you say anything, Justin. you know was going to know sooner or later,so don't freak yourself too much" Ryan advised me. "yeah, but she only supposed to later! when I'm ready!" i said with a shaky voice, i wasn't about to cry, i was just so nervous and afraid of what would she do. Chaz suddenly pulled me closer to him, hugging me by the shoulder, "I'm sorry, babe" he whispered. that was so like him, even when he apologizes, it's only in whispers. but i loved him, i'd take him anytime with all of his flaws.

i pecked him slowly on the lips, "it isn't your fault ,baby. it's nobody's, it isn't even a fault to be somebody's" i said calmly and Caitlin came and sat beside me giving me a supportive pat on the shoulder with a slight smile. i looked over at Christian, he gave me a warm smile that lets me know that everything is going to be ok. again, one of the things i love about him. his smiles, frowns, or whatever can tell you a lot. just like his sister.

Suddenly, we saw Sandi walking back in. with a completely straight face that you could never read. "all of you, down. now." she ordered us, and we obeyed.

as soon as we got downstairs and into the living room, Sandi started ordering us again, "sit" she said blankly, for a moment i thought she was a robot. but i still obeyed. the guys and i were sitting on one couch, it was the biggest in the room, while each of Caitlin and Sandi were sitting on different ones.

i started looking around for mom and that's when she walked in with her cell in her hands. she sat down beside Sandi on the couch. "we're going to call Chaz's mom, she's coming over and we are going to have to discus this all together" mom explained with the same straight face, but a slight nervousness in her voice. Chaz looked over at me with obvious worry on his face.

"if there's going to be some 'calling moms', then count me in. I'm one of them and just like them" Ryan suddenly stated bravely. "me too" Christian confessed looking at his mom with a face clear of fear. and i couldn't help the proud smile appearing on my face.

but i gotta admit, Caitlin was wrong. this day is never going to end.


	12. CH12 What If We Were Both Romeo!

CH. 12

What If We Were Both Romeo?

JUSTIN'S P.O.V

Sandi's eyes burned through Christian and you could see the amount of disappointment in her eyes. Christian on the other hand, he didn't give a fuck. he listened to me, and didn't care what other people thought of who he is. he's a brave little dude. that i was in love with.

My mom looked at Sandi, and noticed what we all have noticed. she looked down and sighed, "I'm going to the kitchen to call your moms" she said before standing up and walking out.

"mom, just want to remind you, he's still Christian, you're son. and if you think that someone had mistaken in something then remember that you raised yourself. it's who he is. it happens naturally. it's not something you choose to be." Caitlin advised her mom. Sandi took her eyes down and sighed, she was on the edge of tears. Christian looked at me, "you were wrong, she's not accepting me" he whispered in my ears and i looked down feeling more guilty than ever. this's partly my fault and i couldn't deny it. Christian held my chin and lifted my face up, "but i don't care, it's who i am. she can either take me as i am or leave me alone" he said without a drop of hesitation. i smiled proudly at him and pecked him on the cheek, and Sandi decided to take a look at us right before i did. i saw her open her mouth to say something but closed it again not knowing what to say. I'm guessing Christian saw her with the corner of his eyes because he smirked to himself and i can smell a plan. suddenly he leaned in and started kissing me, i smiled thought the kiss and kissed back. His mom was still staring at us and even though my eyes were closed i can sense her widened eyes and shocked face. I'm guessing _my baby_'s plan is working.. suddenly he started tonguing me. and i loved it, just thought i'd let you know.

I can hear the giggles escaping Ryan's, Chaz's and Caitlin's mouths and Sandi gulping. i gotta admit, i was having so much fun, until mom decided to walk back in. we both pulled away very fast that i even had a chance to see the expression on her face. the one she decided to erase as fast as as possible. "i sent them both a message. they should be here in no time, at least that's what they said" 'mommy' said sitting down in her previous seat after she acted as if she hasn't seen anything. "did you tell them what the matter is?" Sandi asked her, "no, i couldn't tell a mother something like this over a text" she said. they were both still talking in the cold, calm tone. which really pissed me off.

we just all sat there, not saying a word. they wanted to wait until the rest of the moms were here.

exactly two minutes and they both arrived at the same time. "so, what's the matter?" Ryan's mom asked taking off her coat. "why don't we let the boys tell you?" Sandi said, her arms crossed and sat back on the couch after she opened the door for the two concerned mothers.

"what's wrong?" Chaz's mom asked looking at us

Ryan sighed, standing up, "if you think that we'd be embarrassed or afraid to say it, then you're wrong. mom, , chaz, Justin, Christian, and I are gay" he said bravely not caring what everybody else think. i looked over at the moms, Ryan's mom's facial expression wasn't so comforting. but Chaz's on the other hand, wasn't so bad. "Ryan, you-you're gay?" Ryan's mom said taking her hand off after she was using it to cover her wide-open mouth, which was obviously caused by the wave of shock that hitting her.

"yes mom, i am. loud and proud!" he confessed looking her straight and deep in the eyes. she then turned her face and looked at the other people in the room, i don't really know why, but she did.

Chaz's mom was watching Ryan and his mom, and after they were done and Ryan's mom started her acting like a security camera, she gave her son a warm smile and started walking over to him. Chaz stood up and waited for his mom's reaction. the second she reached him she put both of her hands on his shoulder and her smile widened, "wel, i was really hoping you'd tell me yourself, but at lease now i know that for sure, no need to keep watching you anymore" she told him calmly. we were all confused, what the hell is that mad woman talking about?

"wh-what do you mean, mom?" Chaz asked her. "you think i didn't notice? you think i didn't know that you're gay? i knew it, the whole time. i just, wasn't sure of it, or wasn't sure if you knew it" she said and i watched as Chaz's eyes widened. in fact, we were watching and all of eyes were wide by now. "if i knew what?" he asked again. "that you're gay. i thought maybe you didn't realize that you were yet. but the way you never liked a girl enough or dated one, and the way you always stare at guys when we go to the beach. you think i didn't notice that?" i looked at Chaz and he immediately looked back at me, "yeah,Chaz, the way you _always_ stare at _other_ guys. how amazing." i said sarcastically and he giggled nervously while his mom let out a chuckle looking at me with warm, caring eyes before she started talking to her son again, "I'm your mom, Chaz. i know you better than anyone. and i love you more than anyone. and the fact that you're gay could never change that. you're my son. and even if you ever try to kill me i'd still forgive you and love you as much. remember that, ok?" she explained to Chaz.

i saw a tear escaping his eyes right before he attacked her with a tight hug. i think that dude is suffering of mood-swings, he was just giggling 5 seconds ago! "i love you mom" he said, burying his in her shoulder, since she wasn't really taller than him, or might even be shorter. i never really even thought about it and I'm not about to do that now.

i looked over at Ryan's mom again, she looked moved and touched. as if the thought of her son being gay isn't that bad anymore. but i gotta admit, Chaz's mom's speech was very inspiring and it touched us all. at the least the teenagers in this room, and Ryan's mom. in fact, it almost brought tears to my eyes. but i had to stop them. i wasn't about to do that now. i can't cry. i need to be tough. to show my mom that being gay doesn't mean you're not a man anymore. but it only means that you're a..._gay_ man.

"well, one down, three to go!" Caitlin whispered, but it was loud enough for all of us to hear and we all shot our heads toward her. she gave us a nervous smile and looked down.

Chaz had calmed down by now, and i thought maybe it's time to crack a joke, "hey, Chaz, can i borrow your mom?" i asked sarcastically and all of the guys, and Caitlin laughed. "JUSTIN!" my mom yelled at me, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" i answered defensively. she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Chaz and his mother sat down beside each other next to Caitlin. mom was sitting on a couch alone, Sandi was standing by the same couch, and Ryan's mother was standing in the middle of the room nervously while her son was still standing but leaning his back against the huge, high armrest of the couch we were sitting on. we all sat there waiting for the next mother to take actions.

"why?" my mom asked without even looking up. she was starring at the ground, her chin leaning on her hand. "why, Justin? i just wanna know why!" she said in the same position. "why what?" i asked

"why are you gay? why choose guys over girls? that's not how life works Justin! the world is full of beautiful girls and you decide to choose guys? i want grandchildren Justin!" she almost-yelled at me, he eyes finally landed at me. i stood up and started preparing for my speech, "mom you think it's my choice? it isn't! is it my fault that i don't get turned on by girls? is it my fault that i think that guys are hotter and 'sexier'?" i almost-yelled back at her 'air-quoting' with the word 'sexier'. "it's not mom! you were always the one telling me that you don't choose who you fall in love with!" i continued and was about to even go on but i got interrupted by a nosy Sandi, "and you think you're in love, Justin? you don't even know what love is!" Sandi yelled at me and Christian immediately stood up and took a step forward defending me and facing his mother, "yes mom , i bet he does! actually, i think I'm in love too! but you apparently don't see that, or maybe you do but you just don't want to believe it!" he, again, 'almost-yelled' at his mom. "ooh yeah? if you two think that you really know what love is, then mind explaining to us?" mom asked kinda teasingly, doubting we'd know how to answer.

"it's when you get lost in conversations, hours past lie minutes! and you still wanna spend time with _him_. when all what you want to do is to spend time with _him_, and be with _him_, when you're listening to some cheesy, romantic songs and _he_'s all what you could think of. when you're willing to kill yourself for _him_!" i answered with emphasis on every 'him' or 'he', and tears building up in my eyes. i couldn't help it. throughout the whole time i was thinking about all three of Christian, Chaz, and Ryan. everything i was just talking about, that's how i felt about each one of them, but i loved it.

"willing to kill yourself for him? what are you going to tell me next, that this's Romeo and Juliet all over again?" mom 'almost-yelled' at me. "yes mom! indeed it almost is!" i answered her

"no Justin! it isn't! wanna know why! cause i don't see a Juliet anywhere near here!" she started to 'almost-yell' at me again, with tears in her own eyes. i interrupted her, my answer for whatever she said and was going to say was ready already, "WELL WHAT IF WE WERE BOTH ROMEO MOM?" i _yelled_ at her this time. and she just stood there not responding. the next thing i know was Ryan's mom hurrying up to him and embracing him in a tight hug, with tears running down her face, "i love you, Ryan! and i don't care what you are, cause no matter what that is, you're also and always will be my son, and that could top everything!" she told him as he hugged her back just as tight.

Then we heard Chaz's mom sigh, "guys, can you all please go upstairs? the 'mothers' need to talk" she announced and we all nodded and left.

we headed back to my room and sat down in silence. i had stopped crying but i face was still red and my eyes were still puff. i sniffed and looked at the floor. i wish it would all just end right now. i want to feel free to be who i am, why can't i just do that?

my thoughts were interrupted by Chaz asking me a question, "so Justin, your speech about love, who exactly were you thinking/talking about?" he asked with a smirk, Christian and Ryan followed with their own smirks as well, "yeah Justin, who?" Christian added teasingly, "come'n tell us!" Ryan said with the same tone.

I chuckled and thought for a second, "all three, that's why i broke down. i need to know an answer, but it's just too hard" i explained looking at the floor. Christian was sitting next to me, Ryan beside him then Caitlin, while Chaz was sitting on the armrest that was on my side.

Chris leaned closer to me, my arms were already around his shoulders and he rested his head on my chest. Chaz started playing with my hair and i closed my eyes tight waiting for him to stop, HE WAS RUINING _THE_ HAIR!

"haha, sorry babe" he said, clutched it and pulled my head back before kissing me. i smiled at him as he tried to fix it, "not like that dude!" i told him. "dude?" he asked pouting, i chuckled, "i mean baby" i grabbed his chin, pulled him down to me and kissed him again. he pulled back, "so how then?" he asked and i did the BIEBERFLIP! :) ooh yeah! "_that's!_ how you do it!" i told him. they all chuckled and giggled, "you're such a diva!" Chaz said and started playing with my hair again... -_-

"whatever.." i said

we sat there in silence for a second, then Caitlin broke it. "guys, can i ask you all for a favor?" she stood up in front of us and didn't even wait for an answer, "just in case your moms ban you all from seeing each other from now on, can i at least get a few pictures or even videos of your guys' make out sessions?" she asked and i giggled, "why?" Ryan asked. "ooh please! 4 hot guys kissing and 'having fun'..that's definitely one of the hottest things you'd ever see!" she explained, "girls like gay guys?" Chaz asked, confused. "uum, guys like lesbian girls!" she explained in the 'duh!' tone. "ooh well, i really fine with that!" Christian said and we all followed.

so we started kissing and making out while Caitlin taped it and took pictures with her phone. and after a while, one thing lead to another, and you can see where that ended up. NO! WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX! you dirty-minded little people! -.- but we just kept kissing and 'having fun' for a while, even after the camera stopped rolling. each two would just make out for a little while then we'd shuffle and switch partners. not mentioning the 'three-or-four-way kisses' and all these 'group' stuff of course. but let's just say, we were enjoying our time together, and apparently Caitlin was enjoying watching it.

about 10 minutes or so later, the moms walked back in. none of us really noticed, our eyes were closed and it's like we traveled to another world, and Caitlin was too busy starring at something else. and by the time they got in, i was sitting on Ryan's lap straddling him, with my arms on his shoulder or around his neck or just resting on his chest. he was kissing, biting, sucking, and nibbling on my neck and i occasionally moved up and down a bit grinding on him. my eyes were closed as i let the waves of pleasure run through me, and a few moans escaping every once in a while.

Christian was sitting on Ryan's right while Chaz was beside him kissing him, his left arm around his shoulder and his right was moving from his neck, to his chest back and forth not knowing where to rest.

The starring mothers just stood there with wide eyes until one of them decided to let us know they're here. "aaaa, ahem" Said my mom and we all immediately pulled away.

"uuum, mom!" i said getting off Ryan and standing up nervously. i looked down at my 'area', damn you my little friend, why did you have to be so hard? I quickly sat down on the chair beside the couch, trying to hide it. and of course while i was going through this whole little adventure the other guys were trying badly to act like nothing had just happened.

"oookaay, we'll just pretend like we didn't just see that" Sandi announced and we all smiled nervously.

"so,uum.." Christian started

"we've came to a decision, and we admit that, maybe we overreacted a little, but it's just, really shocking! but, we're ok with you guys being gay, and..everything. _as long! _as we don't walk in on you guys making out like that al the time." mom said and a huge grins spread across all of our faces, even Caitlin. "you don't have to worry about that mom. just knock the door and it won't happen" i told her and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

i ran up to her and hugged her, and so did each one of the other guys. after all the hugs and all that bullshit, Sandi asked Caitlin a question she wouldn't really like to answer, "so, Caitlin. tell me now, why are you so happy about them being gay and everything?" she asked her with a smirk. she already knew the answer, we all did. and so this was kinda fun to watch. me and the guys were all like "woo! Caitlin's in trouble" an stuff like that while she just stood with a small nervous smile not knowing how to answer.

"well guess what, from now on, whenever there's some kissing or any kind of actions going on, you're not allowed to stay in the same room" Sandi said with a smile/smirk and we all laughed. "but, moooom!" Cait whined. "no buts!" Sandi warned laughing and suddenly Christian started rolling on the floor laughing, "oh my god! that was so funny! no 'butts'!" and he laughed again. a few seconds later he calmed down and we were all still staring at him, he sighed, "ooh well. at least there won't be any more distracting camera noises around us" he said and the moms' jaws dropped, "camera noises?" Ryan's mom asked.

"yup! we're porn-stars now!" Christian said and his mom looked shocked at him, "i never even knew you knew some 'dirty words' like this!" she told him.

Ryan chuckled, "ooh please! him? Christian? dirty words? i bet he doesn't even know what the angry dragon means!" Ryan said and we all stood there shocked by him. he then suddenly realized what he was talking about and stopped giggling/laughing. he looked over at his mother, "the angry dragon? well do you mister mind explaining what that mean?" she asked him. "uuuuh" she hesitated and we laughed at him.

"Justin taught me it!" he pointed at me and we all shut up. he wasn't lying, i told him what the angry dragon means about a few months ago. and if _you_ don't know what it means, the google it. seriously, do it. so anyways, mom looked at me with her jaw dropped, "Justin...?" she asked, "uuum, CHAZ TAUGHT ME IT!" ok, so it's Chaz's problem now.

"yes and yet we never tried it!" he said, I'm guessing forgetting that our moms are right here with us. "well yeah! i told you I'm kinda afraid!" i defended myself, i didn't forget about our moms, i just, well, thy were gonna find our anyways.

"wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Chaz's mom called out. "what exactly do you mean? you wanted to do the angry dragon?" she asked her son. "I'm guessing we forgot to tell you this part of the story.." he said and sighed.

"yeah" i said. "well, mom, I'm not a virgin anymore. i lost it about 7 months ago, to...Justin" Chaz said and i slightly nodded. my mom looked at me, i had no idea hoe would she react.

"and you never told me?" she asked and ran to me before hugging me. i smiled when i knew she wasn't mad and hugged her back. "yeah, well, sorry" i said.

Chaz's mom smiled, letting her son know that she wasn't mad either. "well, was it just one time, oooor?" she asked. "uum no, we, kinda, do it every two or three days, but not always though!" Chaz explained to her and her eyes widened, but then she smiled again

"so I'm guessing you two are together then?" Chaz's mom said

"uum, not really" Chaz said. "we kinda only became official this morning, and then we decided it's better to wait, and now there's no 'together's yet, none of us is sure. and until we decide, things are just going to stay like this" i explained.

"oh ok, so you two have been gay for about 7 months?" Ryan's mom asked and we nodded. "what abut you, Ryan and Chris?" she asked

"since..this morning" Ryan said slightly nodding. "ooh, ok" his mom said

"well, we're just gonna go now. and Caitlin you're coming with us" Sandi said. Caitlin groaned but then they all walked out.

"so, what are we going to do now?" Christian asked with a sexy smile and a wink. "mmm, i wonder, i wonder!" i said and pulled him close by his shirt before kissing him. we were all already standing and we didn't mind it. he put his arms around my neck and i pulled him up as he wrapped his legs around my waist. i pushed him against the wall and we kept making out, while Chaz was pushed by Ryan against the back of couch, and Ryan's hands were both straddling Chaz and resting on the couch on each side of him. and of course, they were making out as well.

Today, was amazing. officially _the_ best day of my life. it's nighttime now, I'm in my house, my room, sitting on the bed with my guitar. and a thought hit me, "you know you love me", Chaz told me that this morning, and imma use it in a song, maybe even face my fears and videotape it and then post it on YouTube, who knows! it isn't like many people are going to see it, i'd probably get about 7 views only, so why not?

*NEXT FRIDAY!*

school...boring. lunchtime...FINALLY! Christian, Ryan and I sitting down, eating, and talking about some random stuff. Ryan is talking to some random teacher about some kind of project. suddenly Christian looked at me with a smile and leaned closer, "i choose you" he whispered in my ear and i smiled. and that's when Ryan walked back to us. "guys, we need to tell you something" Chaz said. "you didn't tell me them yet?" Ryan asked sitting down, "no, i was waiting for you" Chaz answered him.

"anyways, this morning, i asked Ryan to be my boyfriend, and now, we're finally official" Chaz said with a smile. "then it's all sorted out now" I said and looked at Christian, "not yet" he said and started standing up on the table and whistled. everybody suddenly stopped talking and looked at him, "ladies and gentlemen! i have an announcement to make! I'm gay! and i don't really care what you guys thing because, well, i don't!" he yelled for everybody to hear and i quickly stood up beside him, "and i.." i said and kissed him on the lips before continuing, "am his boyfriend!" i said. suddenly all the girls clapped. wow! that wasn't so bad! :D some of the guys just starred at us weird, and so others chuckled or something like that. but we didn't care, we had each other.

we sat back down and we saw Chaz looking at Ryan with gentle eyes. "sorry, babe. i don't think I'm ready yet" Ryan whispered and Chaz smiled warmly at him, "it's ok" he said and we all continued to eat.

When it was finally time to go home, Christian decided to come with me and stay at my house for a while. we walked in and i looked at my mom with a huge grin on my face, "we're official! to the whole school! me and Christian!" i told her, and Chris was right behind me giggling. "oh my god I'm so happy for you!" she said and hugged me. "i have some news too" she said pulling away, "what?" i asked curiously waiting for an answer. "well, a guy names Scooter called this morning, he said that he saw a video of you singing on YouTube, and he wants to sign you up and make you 'famous', we didn't real go into details, but i don't really know if he's even serious. i mean, i didn't know you put some video of yourself singing on YouTube" she said confused. "actually i did. i wrote a song called Baby and posted a video of myself singing it. but i have no idea about that guy." i said.

Who the hell is that Scooter guy?


End file.
